


这不是我的卫宫

by Ennovyy



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyy/pseuds/Ennovyy
Summary: You want to forget, but I want to remember.When Shinji wakes up, Shirou who was his friend becomes his brother.Sakura takes nothing from him this time.





	1. 01

“哥哥，该起床了。哥哥？”

吵死了，这是什麽甜腻的声音？

不值一提的妹妹就该乖乖滚到人生角落，别连舒心无忧的梦境都来碍眼啊！

间桐慎二缩头，摀紧自己的被子，热气蒸得他睁不开眼，温度肆意在女孩的呼叫下入侵他弓起的背椎，隔着纯白被褥，轻轻拍打在空气与羽毛上，慎二嚷嚷了几句，阳光一掀，樱的面容一如往常惹人烦燥，指尖带着若有似无的香气，慎二的鼻子理所当然痒起来，愤怒胜过了睡意，他半撑起身，皱起眉头咒骂，“该死......”

 

“一大早就想讨打吗？都说过了没事别来烦我！”

“可是，今天是星期一，不现在起床的话，去学校会迟到......”

“那就打电话帮我请假啊！你到底有没有脑袋？”

瞪着对方，模样太过理直气壮，女孩下意识啊了一声，手指捏着裙摆，不知所措，慎二的视线不由得停留在对方比印象中还要深的头发上，深是深了点，总还是紫色，不对，他到底为什麽要把珍贵的思考时间浪费在这种家伙身上？

 

不耐烦地咋舌，慎二一把推开对方，径自下床，脑袋在梳洗中逐渐清晰，他一把将冷水泼到自己在同级生中略受欢迎的脸蛋上，盯着镜中人，说不出要振作之类的话，圣杯战争把他毫无基底的自尊毁得一蹋糊涂，无论是家族长年的漠视，还是日常逐渐以一种极其正义的手段使他远离，现在这副毫发无伤的躯壳，依旧残留着被蓝发男人几乎一枪穿心的痛感，慎二咬牙，他的拳头重重敲在洗手台上，又在樱不安推开门时，狼狈地朝自己发红的皮肤吹气。

 

“哥哥！你怎麽了？”居然是关心？

“给我滚！你他妈到底有多想被我揍？被虐狂吗？恶心死了。”

 

樱欲言又止，慎二从对方眼底里看见自己最痛恨的事不关己。

 

像一个小丑，他的人生就是戴着红色圆鼻子，死在间桐家的血脉上。

跟旁边的幸运儿完全不同，慎二发狠瞪着自己妹妹，樱的眼神游移了一下，接着彷佛鼓起勇气，走近自己，那气势夹杂着女孩擦在身上使他心烦意乱的香水，和过往在虫仓看见全身赤裸的污秽截然不同，没有手铐丶没有哀号，没有欢愉与痛苦并行的绝对支配，慎二低头，眼中是女孩羞红脸丶唇轻启，像个天真的婊子，慎二冷哼，他很想立刻大骂装什麽纯洁你明明脏得要命，但是樱衣领里若隐若现的蕾丝，让他改变注意，手指在接过对方递过来的制服後冒出汗，慎二假装没看见对方欲说话的动作。

 

他把自己名义上的妹妹推到墙上，捏着白衬衫，女孩的喉咙像是突然卡住了，嚼碎小声的呜咽，停留在慎二熟悉到令人发颤的技巧下，他吐出的露骨言语几乎在五分钟内就把樱的心给剥乾净，剥得什麽也不剩下，制服裙的拉炼被扯开，慎二盯着对方半露出的内衣，连同跨下的躁动都像是青春期的放纵，偏偏他们不是，性有关力量丶有关强迫，但在间桐家中还有更深层的含意。

 

——这是一种施舍。关於魔力的吸取与流动，他的妹妹只会变得越来越渴求这些。

 

“啧，这麽敏感？”

“呜......哥哥，我不是丶我不是......”

 

慎二靠近女孩苍白如纸的面容，微小的挣扎使他压下嘴角，以往樱无神的瞳孔有了一点光彩，然而他选择浇熄，慎二的嘴几乎亲到了女孩的耳畔，但他不会亲下去，就算咬下樱整只耳朵都不会，情动中男人的话总不可靠，低声细语，是几乎麻木的哄骗，“很快就好了，你也想要对吧？”

 

你会想要我的。你本来就想要任何人。

勾起恶劣的微笑，慎二触碰到空气中的黏腻，他的舌头舔了一下嘴唇，脑袋里处处是更过分的侮辱，但光是喘着气就有点失控，失去平衡的身体踉跄一下，然後樱的惊呼全进了自己耳朵，惹得他落空的步伐外，还有嗡嗡作响的耳鸣，正想谩骂一番，就见一个人急忙冲进来——

 

“怎麽了？欸？可恶——慎二！你想对樱做什麽！”

 

等等，慎二的脑袋一片空白，为什麽这个人会在自己家里？

难道正义的夥伴就可以从天而降，毫无顾忌私闯民宅？

 

“没关系，哥丶哥哥，他只是跌倒而已！”

樱倒是面色如常，不，应该说着急的方向不一样。

来人的脸色更难看，不可置信，当然，慎二发誓这种情形被他看到肯定会觉得有内情，本来就有内情，不过他的妹妹没在自己心上人面前花容失色，还真是稀奇，明明以往拿这种事去威胁对方就能让人言听计从的，现在倒是一副镇定，抓着自己的头，然後推远一点——

 

“受害者是我好不好，都差点喘不过气了！”

头埋在自己妹妹胸口，你还好意思了！慎二立刻就从对方的表情中解读出来。

 

“真正的跌倒怎麽可能是这种姿势啊？樱，你别说谎！说实话，我绝对站在你这边——”

“真的不是啦，我只是想让哥哥看发带的新造型，所以才离这麽近的，然後他就不小心跌倒了。”面不改色说出了非常正经的理由呢。

 

难道他一直低估了樱的内心强度吗？

这才发现，樱头上的发带今天罕见有了更花俏的装饰，是个盘起来的蝴蝶结。

发现被自己盯着，还笑了笑，十分珍惜地抚摸着。

 

“是士郎哥哥帮我绑的。”幸福的口吻。

哦，原来那个家政满分的卫宫还有这种多馀又无趣的功能吗？真不愧断了一只手还要坚持出门买菜丶成了英灵讨好主人的方式就是泡红茶，真了不起呀，已经缺钱到打算来兼职间桐家的家政妇吗？挺适合的嘛，可以尽情使唤，真不错。

——不过，「士郎哥哥」是什麽鬼？不对劲！

 

立刻萎了。

慎二欲望全失，无可奈何，赶宠物似地摆摆手，推着衣衫不整的女孩，还有一副明显怀疑表情的正义使者出去，然後，女孩在他眼里简直毫无羞耻心，竟然立刻就贴在另一个人身上说着悄声细语，“我觉得哥哥可能是把我错看成士郎哥哥了。”

 

悄声细语还好，明明就非常大声。

 

慎二感觉自己要气到脑溢血了。

怎麽可能错看？难道你觉得自己和那个男的有任何相似的地方吗？是欠扁程度？

还有停止叫卫宫士郎哥哥！要命的恶心！

 

“喂！樱你说的，我可不能当没听见——”

马上，慎二的话就被打断了。

 

卫宫盯着他，一把掐住自己的下巴，手抚过腰，“这次也来得太快了吧？我明明前天才做得你哭喊硬不起来了。”

什丶什麽？慎二目瞪口呆，但他的身体像是十分熟悉似的，立刻贴上去，被卫宫一脸正经揉着屁股的感觉并不好受，还不如说打破了他十七年来只对女性有欲望的绝对前提，被搂着的地方，眠质衣料固然柔软，温度却如同火烧四蔓延，让慎二下意识颤抖，他试图推开对方的胸膛，却被当成欲拒还迎。

 

“要快一点喔。”

樱站在不远处嘱咐卫宫，“最近哥哥的假请很多了，缺课太多可能要留级，我先用身体不舒服的理由帮忙请前两节课好了。”

传到慎二耳边，却是我赶着上学麻烦人物就交给你了。

 

为什麽没有人觉得不对劲？

难道不觉得间桐家长男需要一点人道拯救吗？他正被他妹妹暗恋的家伙猥琐——等等，别扒我裤子，求求你别扒了！求求你，卫宫！我知道错了！

 

“慎二，你也听见了，再这样缺课下去可不行，配合我一点吧。”

“配合个屁，你这个猥亵狂丶强奸犯！对我的屁股到底有什麽不可言喻的欲望呜呜呜呜——！”

被吻了丶被亲了，还啃了嘴唇，血的味道夹杂着伤口刺痛的感觉，蔓延到卫宫眼底变成情欲，间桐慎二像是唤醒了一只出笼的野兽，他眼睁睁注视对方将自己的皮带解下，耳边是一声叹息，“还需要我提醒你吗？明明当初是你自己贴上来的。”

 

卫宫面无表情，看着自己不断扭动挣扎，然後抬头温柔向樱道了声再见，就岔开慎二大腿，硬是扛着对方一把推到床上，居高临下看着一张通红不掩错愕的脸，例行形式般，解开对方衣衫上的钮扣，全套流程迅速到让慎二反应不及。

 

“总之，我已经懒得去思考你到底是怎麽想的，不想要痛的话就乖乖躺着。”

卫宫嘴上不饶人，跟以往交涉时不断劝说自己回到正轨的熟人，相似的绝对只有一张脸而已，慎二满脑都是绝望，以他外强中乾无法持久的体能拉扯，是胜不过长年锻炼的卫宫，虽然霸王硬上弓，尽全力挣扎也许能够两败俱伤，但是，他的手不听使唤，缓缓环住了对方脖子，嘴唇的红润被卫宫舔得透出光泽。

 

眼前是毫发无伤的光滑胸膛，他愣愣看着对方的好身材，再也没有可以把卫宫顺理成章赶出弓道部的理由了。

 

“总之，试着享受吧，哥哥。”

最後，被卷入情是漩涡之前，慎二只听见这句话。


	2. 02

卫宫对他的身体很熟悉。绝对不是第一次。

——他们都不是第一次。

 

绯红的木制门像乾涸的血，间桐慎二从俯在自己身上的男人看去，卫宫士郎的背後往下，连接走廊的一道微光，照不进来，把那些攀附着个百年家族消亡的枯枝也一同关在房外，隔着一层鲜嫩的皮肤，慎二听见虫类振翅的嘈杂，已经不是盛夏了，沉默的窗外再也没有足以扰乱视线的蝉鸣，他宁愿是蝉，忽远忽近，慎二不用看到母体产卵腐化的僵足，他便从炙热到烧尽一切的温度中知道答案，尸体腐化在血里，吻着易碎品的卫宫士郎有些急迫，不，已经不是「卫宫」了。

 

“啊……啊啊……别丶别一直舔——” 

慎二试图压抑自己的喘息，但他失败了，低声喊了自己一声哥哥的人，毫不犹豫解开白衬衫上的第三颗扣子，示弱也能算是一种温柔吗？他细听着对方的对不起，没有歉意，卫宫，不丶不对，只能確定名字是士郎之人眼底的温度彷佛他们正沐浴着阳光，砂砾下近乎溺死的燥，带着舌尖上热烈的挑逗，一遍遍把湿润抹在最接近心脏的地方，让他忍不住迎合对方逐渐激烈的动作，毫无肌肉形成的瘦弱胸口被玩弄着，粉红色化散在他扼住喉咙的呻吟，“呜啊……啊呜……” 

 

没有尸体，四肢融进血水里，没有棺柩，没有值得入葬的东西。

偌大的床，交缠的身影。

 

——吸附着柔软汁液，犹如两只末日的兜虫，六只脚随着欲望打转。

恍惚中，慎二盯紧了巨大的钳，他有预感士郎下一秒就会低头啃掉自己两片薄薄的翅膀。

 

天空无际无边，湛蓝透不进来。黎明成了风景。

一团不知名的影子窜动在士郎的低吻下窜动，饱腹食欲一般的餍足，慎二泛起疙瘩，全无道理的兴奋一起越过冰冷滑腻的汗，嵌入他的肌理，腿一发颤，从云端直直跌落。

说到底——他对於匍匐在自己身上的人，一无所知。

 

“啊啊啊……哦哦！呼哈……”

“怎麽感觉你比平时更……怎麽说？敏感？” 

 

经过斟酌的台词，巧妙对上自己之前戏弄樱的秽语。

 

戏谑般的缘分让慎二脸色发白，他秉持着最後的理智，瞪了对方一眼，“你丶你给我闭嘴！啊哈——”

射出来了，对方战略性捣弄着自己穴口。

 

性器都还没插进去一半，旋转一挺，慎二不忍回忆士郎的手指，身体弓起的弧度太小，怎麽样都无法从孱弱的交合声中找到拒绝，尤其是他的手还不知好歹放在对方胸膛，本来想推开，若有似无的贺尔蒙散发出最低级的抚慰，慎二掌心下的肌理正流淌着自己从未感受过的生命力，他活着，士郎也是，那一团不断变动形状还有咀嚼血肉的声音也是。

 

喀擦，左边头骨碎了，半塌陷的皮肤还来不及被扶持，又迅速重整，注入魔法回路中。

这副身躯就算被啃食无数次，依旧如新。如同慎二少如指头数的天分。

全部堵住的魔力透过不可思议的方式，喂饱了他从小每一天噩梦的来源——那些虫子。

 

被掏空是时间问题，硬不起来也会被不耐烦地反覆搓揉。

喷出来的只要是液体就好了？

浓厚的腥味和白浊液体一起消失在对方舌尖，慎二一就呆愣愣看着士郎如同自己记忆一般，刚正无比的脸，用着平静的声音，略带可惜说：“啊……浪费了。”

 

真的不是刻意？这个人一向无辜，就如自己一向忍不住臆测。

柔软的心房隔着白皙近乎透明的欲望舔舐，最近的血管猛然加速蠕动，像一条蚯蚓攀爬在他每个因为兴奋而空白的意识中，他清晰记得士郎闯入自己房间的愤怒，带着无以言喻的关注，宛若记忆中的英雄，碰巧阻止了自己朝妹妹下手，错位的记忆也无法改变这个人固执的地方。

 

——才怪！

慎二闻到腐臭的味道正从他们交合之处流泄出来，精液可怕的温度聚集在隐隐发热的腹部，皮带没有完全解开，蹭着慎二裸露出的腰，他看不见尾端或头，腿敞开的角度让他不时被磨蹭着，慎二下意识想远离金属框的冰凉，忍不住哆嗦，却被士郎一把扣住脚腕拽了回来，一声一声软绵的哥哥，彷佛锋利到把凶恶三头犬的头砍下来，他就能亲自送自己入地狱。

 

“什麽？这丶这是什麽？——魔法阵！”

他想爬起身看自己身上圆形的古老文字和图样，又被立马按下去操弄。

不安丶恐惧丶忐忑，甚至是怪罪，不断盘旋在自己心中，最早从虫仓被提取出来的回忆不分先後涌上心头，他彷佛看见有千百只虫朝自己狂奔而来，穿过了每一层毛孔，蹿入血管，跳跃在他内脏中产卵，祖父的狞笑近在眼前——

 

“没事丶别怕。”……突然，万籁俱寂。

他的心怦然一跳，停止了抖动。

 

对方的语气中丶一如往常，带着黎明的味道，“我不会让你有事的。”

 

——不由自主，他想相信这句话。

颤动的嘴唇，咬出的鲜血成了最好的誓约。对方的吻抚慰一切。

 

然而，密密麻麻的阴影依偎在一起，透过卫宫士郎的眼睛，尸体融在血里，浸染到每条神经末梢丶像针一根根扎在心房，毁坏丶重塑丶在毁坏丶再重塑……

 

下一秒又被自己的高亢叫喊打破。

承受着士郎的进攻，一只手还掌握住自己的动线不放，明明做的比说的过份多了。

慎二禁不住委屈抽泣，然而，自己一哭喊，体内的东西又胀大一点，吓得他既不敢骂也不敢哭，之前骂了，士郎冲撞得更大力，彷佛连什麽都要塞进去，慎二为自己的没骨气痛哭，却被对方吻到了失去氧气。

 

受不了，又来！分泌出液体的内壁迎合着侵入者，紧紧吸吮了不放。

一瞬间，背上又掐又捏留下的红痕如同火烧般刺痛，火蛇把毒液淬进慎二每一秒的呼吸中，从股椎延烧肺叶，蔓延了大部分的内脏，他一个人被拖到福马林中窒息，就算士郎没有掐住自己的脖子。

 

“不丶不要！拜托，饶了我……再这样下去我会——”会死的！

他清楚意识到，这种补魔方式，比起自己以往的「注入魔力」还要有本质上的差异，求饶的姿态狼狈不已也无所谓了，只要卫宫还是卫宫，就不会眼睁睁间桐慎二——

 

“明天丶拜托你，明天我再给！现在什麽都……啊啊啊！”

唉。间桐慎二在自己尖叫声下，听见一声微弱的叹息，士郎垂下眼，咬住他的耳朵，无比轻柔地说：“迟早都要的，不是吗？”

 

“乖一点。”带着怜惜似的，抚摸身下人微卷的发丝。

沾有一点精液，抹在上头，间桐家的长子双腿被拉开，软趴趴的欲望，被一道咒文束缚起来，肌肤之亲染上了泪水，洗不清自己的懦弱卑劣的来路，又怎麽样？

 

外头的阳光，甚至照不出在昏暗房间下摇尾乞食的东西，一节一节擦过彼此的身体，使魔发出淋漓的哀号，他们嘴中滴出带有异味的口水，触手不停从破碎的内脏中分裂再生，就如同慎二看见自己全身塌陷後再度架构出来的骨头，一次又一次，吞噬比自己更弱小的存在。

最终，他昏眩之前只看见团团阴影包覆下丶士郎毫发无伤的胸膛。

 

像是茧里面的东西，终於找到出口脱颖而出。

——他是母体吗？慎二不知道，但大概能想像出脏砚嘲笑自己连被人利用的天分都没有的模样。

 

片段的记忆让黑夜變白天，让白天阳光照的一切无所遁形。

害着他们只能躲在阴影中，虫烧焦的翅翼腐烂在土里，他们的「土」是虫使的血肉，慎二在樱身上闻过那种味道，这一次，不是凑巧，他在士郎身上闻到了更浓丶更真切的味道。

 

这个世界不属於自己。意识到的时候，慎二已经昏睡了三天。

当他再度醒来，盯着矮桌上被标记起来的星期四，从背後抱紧自己的人还打着鼾，环住自己腰身上的手坚实而有力，慎二觉得自己睡姿不良都是这个家伙害的，睡得都要四肢萎缩了，想要当场把士郎干掉的心蠢蠢欲动。

 

虽然他绝对做不到，倒不如说，要是干掉这家伙，自己在间桐家的唯一价值就会被抹灭了。

 

“……间桐士郎吗？”

这个名字还真——难听。慎二冷笑着想。


	3. 03

为什麽这个世界里，永远有必须付出性命才足以匹配的信念？

他不明白。

 

——所以，就当自己没有那些该死的信念和勇气吧。间桐慎二宁愿没有。

 

沾满风虱的外套出了橱柜，吓得他尖叫出声，全身上下狠狠抖了一遍，而士郎拿着外套，眨眼间，连同这个人的影子都重新投射一般，房间明亮，另外两个人的表情充满疑惑，最後那件外套披在自己身上，鼻尖弥漫洗衣精的香味，慎二却觉得自己已经淹没在虫堆里。

手一摸，明明什麽都没有，很乾净，论折袖和衣领，在慎二的记忆中都是自己偏爱的款式。

 

听见恐惧中的心跳。还活着啊。

如此确认着。

 

只是单纯想要活下去。

三天中，彷佛做了一个很长的梦，梦到中学那年看到的一切，为御三家的姓氏骄傲无比的日子走到尽头，随着飞虫蜂涌而出的穴口被开启，被锁在地下室一整天的自己爬了一生自尊的阶梯，才从容把看见的场景遗忘掉，现在，努力整理混乱的情报，加上一副被男人操到柔软的身体，慎二居然得到意外的感想——活着真是太好了。

 

我以为我会死在床上。他头皮发麻想。

坐在床边，热咖啡彷佛沿着暗沉的杯缘透出热气，氤氲在颤抖的指尖。

 

“士郎哥哥……身体没事吗？”——等等，不是问自己？

 

“还好，就是腰有点疼，揉一揉就好了。”为什麽你理所当然回话了？为什麽！

 

“……是吗？”樱小声咕哝着，“需要揉一揉啊。”

一定很辛苦吧？女孩的视线中透露出令慎二觉得世界颠倒的讯息，腰被掐得乌青淤紫的人还不能好好坐直，他身後就传来回应，士郎的声音一如往常平稳，让慎二的背放松下来，不自觉倚靠热源。

 

对自己缩进对方怀里的姿势，有种熟悉的羞耻感。

 

然而，这时对话转了一个方向。

 

“嗯……毕竟是哥哥造成的，我帮忙有点……总觉得奇怪，揉一揉的工作就让哥哥来吧。”

“——欸？不不不，我自己来就好了。”

拒绝提议的人露出一副「慎二绝对会恼羞成怒把我的腰敲断」的表情。

 

什麽嘛？原来你还有自知之明啊，哈哈，说笑的——我呸！

樱那家伙用谴责的神情看过来了！用非常不可置信的眼神！在睥睨我！

 

“哥哥，真没想到你是这种人……”

一瞬间，彷佛间桐慎二不是被做到在床上动弹不得的废人，而是在地上搬了一块面包屑就想溜之大吉的蝼蚁，哦，在樱眼中，士郎本身当然不是面包屑那麽小份量的好处，那又怎麽样？

反正，绝对没有负责的理由。

 

——讨债的理由倒是一大堆。

慎二冷哼一声，听到对方倒抽一口气，

 

话说回來，不应该是他揉我的腰吗？

被上了一整天然後昏迷三天的人明明就是我！为什麽另一个人反而更像受害者！

反过来也不是不可以……等等，反向思考太顺利了，不不不，还是不要揉好了，虽然他喜欢士郎服首称臣的模样，照那个人发红眼的力道，一不小心搞出人命就完蛋了！

他不想就这麽莫名其妙死在这个异世界里！

 

“士郎哥哥……”

感觉下一句就会说出对不起是间桐家负了你之类的八点档台词。

含情脉脉注视着现在还搂着自己腰的人，慎二打了一个冷颤。

 

——要上你自己上，我要求更换选手。

火热的记忆让呻吟跌落在牙床上，弹跳着一丝柔软的味道，士郎的吻是温柔的，仅限於对脖子以上，慎二的肩膀丶背椎甚至是股间现在都充满了野兽啃食之後的红痕，不知情的肯定以为他们之间存在什麽特殊性癖。

 

“啊？没事的，别担心，哎呀，怎麽露出更难过的表情了？我没说谎啊，情况已经好多了。”

接着，似乎嫌气氛太沉重，士郎抬手摸了摸妹妹的头，再用手背轻轻碰了女孩的脸蛋，不轻不重，像是对人彰显自己存在，隔着耳背的呼气，依然有温度，慎二听见声音放松下来，调笑道：“皱着一张脸可不好，你还笑着比较可爱。”

 

“啊……是吗？不对，真过分，是在开我玩笑？”不可思议的语气。

以往无神丶迷失在自我世界的女孩，恍惚疑惑着，慎二彷佛也被身旁自然无比的温柔感染了，自己的存在变得更加面目可憎。

 

咖啡是热的。像樱通红的脸，低下头，然後一辈子别抬起来就好了。

 

注意到的时候已经太晚了。

他像审讯是里开着口的玻璃，让相处融洽的对话变了味道。像士郎手上那杯加了牛奶的咖啡。

 

间桐慎二发楞，他也有一杯，不同的是很烫，忍着打翻托盘的冲动，他按住发红的指头，在樱羞涩低下头时，一口口啜着完全不加糖的苦涩，苦涩的味道停留在另一个人搂着自己的腰上，彷佛连着神经源一起传递刺激的讯息，耳朵内的世界还是如潮跌宕的虫鸣，如今依旧不明白，卫宫士郎一旦冠上间桐这个姓氏，那组成这个人一生都不可动摇的根基，到底会不会改变？

 

“慎二，身体还不舒服吗？脏砚爷爷那边应该有药膏，要我去——”

“什麽？你怎麽跟那个老头说的？”

慎二瞪大眼，虽然他不觉得老妖怪会不知道，以前自己也没可能那麽大剌剌，不，不对，应该说他根本不会特地因为这种理由去关心樱……

 

答者搔了搔头，迟疑了一下，“我就说你需要一点帮助，他也没有多问。”

 

哪需要问啊？慎二气到失去呼吸。

肯定全都了解过不得了，搞不好现在还在一堆虫子互相残杀的时候嘲笑我！

 

欲望是可耻的，曼妙的躯体和高亢的呻吟，全部打破搓揉成一团，也不过是虫的尸体。

而间桐慎二是个连虫尸被拒绝的丶处在魔法回路之外的废物，他激动抓着士郎的衣领，心中五味杂陈，最後归功於恼羞成怒的情绪一下子汹涌起来，啪的一声，指尖的火光点燃。

闻到了透明烧焦的味道，下一秒，喉咙中残留的苦把血压下去。

 

——是魔术。

——是他的魔术，不会烫伤自己手的火花。由自己施展的魔术。

——由间桐慎二施展的魔术。

 

“掌握得很好呢，这麽快就开通了回路。”毫无讶异的口吻，怎麽听都充满敷衍。

 

但慎二舍不得让手上小小的微光熄灭，即使这是士郎和樱看来毫无难度的现象，对於完全没有魔术天分的间桐长子来说——是一个他活过第二次才苏醒的奇迹。

 

“这丶这是魔术，对吧？对吧，在我手上的是魔力！”

 

兴奋无法压抑在舌下，扑上牙尖的是慎二忍不住颤抖的声线，他霎那遗忘了愤怒的理由，也不等士郎解说，就擅自摇晃着几乎要熄灭的盈黄色，直到对上对方同样颜色的瞳孔，不，不是明黄色的，而是更加淡而浅的……银灰色，像是那个拿着双刀的眼神锐利英灵。

 

这个认知让慎二不由得颤抖，他更加仔细观察对方的橘红头发，顿时之间，没发现变化，然而，士郎察觉到自己的视线，低语着：“果然还是遮不住吗？”

 

——遮不住什麽？

慎二感觉自己来到了风暴中心，他不想接近真相。

 

“现在两个月染一次，拨发根的话还是看得见。”无可奈何，耸了耸肩，“没办法，只要跟着练习魔术的话，发色就会改变。”

等等，是染的？

 

……什麽嘛，你果然修行魔术的方式，跟樱那家伙一模一样？

 

那样恶心丶毫无羞耻，充满腥味又变态的作法，慎二想起来前几天士郎在自己体内用力冲撞，一下迷失的灵魂似乎被拉进另一个深渊，自己不小心感受到的作噁，是盛夏之外的哀号，不是窗外埋藏十年之後破土而出的求偶，没有那麽浪漫，而是长达十年都在同一个人血肉里不停繁殖丶缠绵，然後进化的刻印虫，然後他的屁股就把那些白浊丶分不清楚是什麽的淫夜都吸收了。

 

想要吐——他的胃袋翻搅着，想要把情动至极吞下去的东西通通吐出来。

 

作恶作恶作恶，巨大的虫掰开他的嘴，伸出一个长管馨吸吮着所有欲望底下的产物，他看见自己的手骨瘦嶙峋丶变得蜡黄，脂肪和蛋白都不知不觉丧失，萎缩成一团肉块，躺在床上哀哀叫，只有冰冷的心拍数，还有迟早乾涸的点滴，即使慎二毫不怀疑，自己变成那样之前，间桐脏砚会让他先成为地下室怪物的乾粮。

 

亏他以为那是做爱。

没有做丶也没有爱，那叫「进食」。

打着补魔的旗帜，慎二也不知道自己在士郎的喘息之间寻找什麽，只有一瞬间，对方眼底的渴求，让他烧成更加彻底的焦灰，焦灰是不用思考的，多好，就算他用打腿夹住对方那罪恶的欲望，也不该指责自己淫荡，赤裸的躯体遁入海洋，只有皮肤和皮肤擦过的热度影响他的知觉，粗糙又沉闷的抚摸，点燃他的脚趾甲，顺势蜷曲在洁白的床单上，直到情欲跟其他投射在士郎身上的情绪泛起黄斑，间桐慎二急急吸了一口气，他瞪着那双灰色瞳孔，像降温後的金属，冰冷滴在自己原本冒出光芒的指尖。

 

心里千回百转有什麽用？这个人意识不到啊，因为自己什麽都说不出口。

 

然而，他名义上的弟弟开口打破了一切，“慎二魔力的吸收比我预料的还要顺利，真是太好了。虽然方式比较……嗯……总之，魔力你用完了再找我，准备工作之前就做得差不多，可还是别太浪费了，浪费的话，我可能不行，总之，我的意思是——”

 

等等——

“喂，方向反了吧？”

不是你吸了我的？

 

“没有反啊。”是间桐慎二得益了，被「拯救」了。

眯着眼笑了，彷佛在回味自己方才梦想成真的表情，即便经历过那种事情，还是义无反顾成了好人吗？

 

也对……他哪来的魔力啊？比起其他有天分的人，差多了。

是因为以前打着这个顺理成章的名号欺负樱，久而久之，就催眠自己有相同价值了吗？

 

真是无可救药。

卫宫果然还是卫宫啊。可恶。

 

替被自己拯救的人，感受幸福什麽的，这种可悲的生存方式，根本就——

 

深呼吸丶吐气，再一次，哈呃……慎二放松下来，努力抛开畸形又诡谲的感觉，再度点燃手指上的火光，自己的魔术回路被打通，却只能从别人身上汲取魔力，是吗？

 

想也知道是谁提供这种冷血无情的方法的。

原来被榨乾的家伙不是我吗？稍微庆幸了一下。

 

只是，做到昏迷三天的程度，才只有这麽一点点……

慎二有些懊恼盯着指头上依旧微弱的火光。

 

“啧，暂时只能这样吗？再发力也没办法扩大，也不过是像恶作剧一样的东西，不强大到发挥在战斗上，根本一点用都没有。”

“初学这样已经很好了，我当时可是被爷爷关地下室三个月才——”

“难道不是因为你的能力不足吗？”

不由自主，用更加锐利的言语去刺痛对方。

 

慎二满意看着士郎忽然沉默下来的，没多久，许久都没出声的樱却开始用淡淡的声音解释——

 

“因为不知道哥哥究竟可以负担多少魔力，所以不敢传送太多，而且魔力实际转换到另一个人身上的效率是很低的。”

“不过是藉口！”

 

既然花了那麽大力气用这个方法，就代表绝对是可行的吧？

感觉自己被忽悠，慎二运转着大脑，咬牙反驳：“以前成功的例子什麽的，总会有吧？该死，毫无道理就用在我身上？”

 

“——还是说，我难道是实验品吗？”

“当然不是！”士郎立刻否认，“怎麽可能让慎二当实验品！”

 

对啊，怎麽可能？

他也许只是想看对方极力证明自己清白的可笑模样而已。

 

还没多高兴，樱跟着垂下眼，接着说：“但是，例外之类的，不可能提前预料。”

 

“每一种术法的效果和使用都因人而异，就是魔术最大的特点。”

 

这是什麽意思？以为他听不懂吗？

因为是正确的，不可能纠正，所以属於最高级的嘲讽，慎二握紧拳，愤怒发抖着，指甲都快要陷进皮肤了，冷笑道：“所以你是想说，是我自己不知好歹是吧？”

 

——是指这个身体就算勉强了，还是与魔术无缘的废物？

不管是哪个世界，有人一开口就会让自己发火，闭嘴的时候更讨厌，从以前开始，间桐樱就是这样的存在，即使那双眼睛中已经没有慎二熟悉的怜悯，所有人都以为自己是单方面欺负这个女的，然而，究竟是谁先用上位者的眼神在看一个神经病自大狂乐？

 

孤单加上孤单也不会变成软弱，而慎二瞪着失去软弱能力的人，而对方没有露出面对士郎的情绪波动，只是用劝戒的语气说：“哥哥能用魔术当然很好，可是，考虑到目前的情况，还是不要尝试太多次。”

 

“所以我就必须整天在房间里看着这一点光，然後对你们感激流涕？开什麽玩笑！我才不要——”

“慎二，樱说得没错。是我刚刚没有讲清楚，但现在，真的没有太多魔力能给你。”

 

所以「别怪她」，明明是这个意思。

闻者瞪得更加凶狠，正要口不择言时，一句话让慎二的脑袋顿时停止思考。

 

“毕竟，圣杯战争就要开始了。”


	4. 04

很久以後，说不清要多久，但间桐慎二肯定能活到那一刻。

他失去年轻气盛之时，就会知道是什麽谋杀了自己对卫宫其他的可能性，在那之前——

 

“啊啊.....啊哈——呜哈.....”你这浑蛋！

不是说最近没空补魔吗？

来不及呼吸，在自己身体里横冲直撞的东西，可没有一点敷衍。

 

鼓胀在腹部的形状被手掌抚过，旧茧一节一节扎根在白皙的颤抖上，彷佛某种生物不轻不重扫过黏滑的内脏，慎二低下头，眼神溃散，潜意识寻找着记忆中明黄色的光，然而.....

 

“不要咬着嘴。”

忍耐止在士郎冷灰色的眼睛前，发红的血丝彷佛铸铁失败的裂痕，对方缓缓抹去了自己嘴边的唾液，轻柔扳开不顽固的沉默，在慎二耳边的喘息没有温度，“我想听你的声音。”

 

这个人在说什麽？他愣住了。

连愧疚这种不可抑制的情绪，都如同机械一般丶定时释放出来。间桐慎二不是初尝禁果的人，鲜少会有享受之外的错觉，对於显而易见的谎言，士郎眼神清澈的可怕，毫无欲望又充满责任，这人提出要求後，慎二绝望感觉到内壁千方万计想要挤出的野兽不再胀大，如释重负问道：“你.....开玩笑的吧？”

 

想要听男人声音什麽的，是看了什麽浪漫的小说情节？

慎二撑起笑，凑近对方的脖颈，面对明显僵硬的皮肤一吹，“真正做这种事的时候，我可是连女人的声音都不想听到，反正能爽之外，根本毫无——”

 

毫无意义的。

亲吻也是，啃咬也是。

 

“等等，你做什丶什麽——”

如果要为这种行为命名.....

慎二在脖子被掐到失去呼吸之前，想到了最贴切的用法——可爱的末日。

 

可爱的末日丶可怜的希望，还有可恨的卫宫，可恨的是所有已出現又消失於自己生命中的一切。

 

转眼一晃，他看见骇人的仪式被自己的鲜血肃清，校舍内的墙壁从背堵住肺叶，卫宫发狂似地用力，食物的残渣和酸水沿着反胃窜上喉咙，间桐慎二看见一个紫发女人划脖自尽，他突然大口大口吐着气，求饶道：“不要杀我！求求你放过我，我不敢了！”

 

“再也不敢了，我会逃走，逃得远远的！这样，我发誓学校里的所有人都会得救，你也别——”

别杀我，别动杀意，这只不过是一个无聊透顶的玩笑！

 

“对不起对不起，我错了行吧？别靠过来！受不了！要跟你作对的理由，早就已经没有了！我不要——”

“冷静一点，慎二！”肩膀被摇晃着，“慎二？”

 

“没事吧？”上扬的语调。

回过神，士郎皱眉望着自己，末日没有到来，一双能够夺取性命的手搂在自己腰上，他们在做爱.....而它们在进食。

 

发痒又发红，士郎撇过头，汗水压在侧颊，徒增冷意，嘴唇像低空飞行的鸟类，小心翼翼避开慎二自己抓破洞的伤口，慎二想笑，下颚用力一扯却笑不出来，空落落着地的东西没有重量，彷佛还在飘，被一根细长又裁不断的线勒着生疼，下一秒，小腿突然抽蓄起来，疼痛从骨头攀附的细胞快速延伸。

 

噁心。不由自主感觉到。

彷佛从慎二的表情中解读出了答案，士郎没理会，呢喃着魔法启动的暗示。

——Trace on.

 

脓疱和水疱从不断鼓动振翅的噪音中消失了，慎二试图环绕着现实思考，抛开幻觉中对自己开肠破肚的原凶，蛛型网捆着慎二的背椎，让他动弹不得，牙齿中的龋洞好像下一口就要钻到神经，从血的隙缝迎来铁锈，是真的钢铁，高温融刻的纹路就在对方的意识里。

 

一旦触碰，就要全部化掉了。比死亡还要甜蜜的咒语。

粉红色凸起在皮肤上，慎二想抓又抓不到，他逐渐被一种胶质覆盖，无数的刀剑插在自己荒芜的魔术回路上，士郎青色的脉络包覆着肌理，一把捞住挺不直的腰，让彼此贴得更紧，慎二眼睁睁看着性器桶开自己的下身，忍不住环着对方脖子发抖，缩起的穴口想要排出入侵者，反而吸吮更紧，壶口灌满魔力，他只能努力不要溢出来。

 

——萎缩的魔力找回原路，原路在另一个人身上。

 

“慎二，你太紧张了，我这边很困扰的.....”

“这是你自己技术烂的问题，我的话可不会——啊啊啊！你做什麽？不要给我直接进来！”

该死，因为没有戴套，这次的意识又很清晰，肉刃的形状一刀刀刻划在他的神经尖端，一抖一颤的模样彷佛下一秒就能够把所有吞吐下去，忍不住暴躁，慎二朝露出惊奇表情的人瞪了一眼，朝对方咬了一口，成功把熟能生巧之类的安慰话堵在喉咙——妈的，下身更难受了。

 

对方的欲望缓缓肿胀起来。

这家伙居然喜欢这种类型？昏昏沉沉想，不对，是卫宫士郎居然会觉得自己很可爱？

 

不会吧？那个卫宫。

女人缘好的不可思议的家伙居然对男人也可以？话说这家伙好像脑补过学生会长穿女仆装的模样，还对那个伪神父说过什麽？不断否认的原因是因为跟自己过於相似，甚至是指.....搞什麽鬼，仔细想一想，你这家伙根本一点都不直！

不对，明明有时候面对我就钢管直，该死，你到底算什麽东西——

 

“哥.....”软嚅贴上脖颈，湿气落在慎二耳背，一听内容又让他忍不住发颤。

 

我错了，真的错了。

不要说了！欲望瞬间削减。

 

现在这人是间桐士郎，就算知道彼此没有血缘关系，慎二还是毅然决然堵住对方的嘴，身为兄长，第一次意识到这样的关系有多重口，虽然在士郎眼中看起来就像不断索吻撒娇的家伙，胡乱踢蹬的腿被锁紧，沿着股缝流下一点白浊，漏出来的液体沾在手指上，然後慎二躲避不开，他被硬生生钉在士郎身上，整个人只能被反覆抓过去扳开嘴，回过神来边呛边哭。

 

并拢膝盖，反而更感觉到对方的存在。

委委屈屈丶一副心死的模样倒是让行凶者看了哭笑不得，士郎的动作温和不少，压着对方後頸贴在自己肩膀，安抚似地轻拍着，“再等我一下。”

 

快好了，对方的捣弄频率越来越快，惹得慎二一挪动就被戳到敏感处。

黏腻的汗分不清处谁是谁，不协调音还是响彻云霄，他感觉有什麽意图胎死腹中，腰忍不住一缩，湿漉漉地像条水蛇，滑过士郎身上，不解盯着毫发无伤的身体。

 

——不，不对劲，间桐家的魔术无法消除伤痕，也许是这个人没有如他记忆那样轻忽大意，在打工时受了伤，但是.....十年前冬木的火灾，不太可能什麽都没有吧？

 

“喂，你.....”

“什麽？”

“没事，别给我分心啊，快一点结束.....啊嗯.....”

“啊，分心的是慎二你吧？”

分心也是分到你身上啊！有什麽不满？

 

一问出口，就好像失去了所有接续下去的理由。他本来就没有立场啊。

间桐慎二一旦选择依附着对方前进，就好像被迫要观看一个人逐渐变得不是人的人生，他没有在活着的时候看过正常的士郎，相对地，他花了不短的时间，才发现对方从来没有正常过。

真奇怪，这个人明明没有说过一句谎言，营造出的却是世上最大的骗局。

 

——最温柔的骗局。

 

三天後，骗局结束了。

 

“於此起誓。

“吾是成就世间一切之善行者丶吾是铺垫世间一切之恶行者。

“汝身缠三大之言灵七天，由抑止之轮前来吧，天秤之守护者啊。

 

“从今以後我的剑与你同在，你的命运与我共存。於此，契约完成。”

 

“试问，你——就是我的Master？”

穿着铠甲蓝底为裙的女孩拿着透明的剑，从召唤阵中出现了。


	5. 05

推开大门，碎屑从钢架的表面剥落，还没落地，金属的冷光就消失了。  
一张张像网的暗影追补着归人的脚后跟，汇聚在一起，越叠越深，沿着鞋底下的腥味，血盆大口一开，发出胃袋翻搅的呕吐声，慎二缩紧肩膀，幸亏前两小时他沉浸在嘶吼的ktv包厢中，恍惚的玩乐间，酒精冲散了苦涩的药锭，一起窜入神经和血管，摇摇晃晃的耳鸣让他听不见咀嚼的声音，饱腹的步伐踉跄一下，间桐家的长男傻笑着，跌撞地弯过转角，他朝窗外歪头的小鸟挥了挥手，说出什么怪不正经的话之前，就被人粗鲁地摀住嘴，一把推向走廊尾端。

“你怎么现在才回来？”着急的语气。  
伴随着不解和担忧，充盈在那双灰色的眼睛。 下一秒，又像波澜不起的水面，士郎的情绪立刻消失了，压低嗓音说：“昨天就告诉慎二你了吧？”

“昨晚教会发来通知，七个御主都召唤出了从者。所以从今天起——”

“要正式开战了吧？”戏谑地勾起嘴角，“我知道啊。”

“那又怎么样？”  
故意的挑衅使压制自己的力道更加强硬，可慎二没有停止，他的指头宛若精灵拍着翅膀丶随意跳跃过亲昵的距离，抚上对方震惊的脸庞，戳了戳木头般愣住的家夥，沿着汗冒出的皮肤搔了一下，声调高昂起来，“就算你再废物，谁都没笨到先对御三家下的人出手吧？”

倏忽地，火苗熄灭了，士郎咬牙瞪着他，沉默不到五秒，憋出了一句话。

“你这样很危险。”

圣杯战争会死人，是一种无比残酷的权力游戏。  
而作为参赛者的亲人，说慎二知晓前因后果太狂妄，但一件事再清楚不过——无能的自己。 因为不够强，才让这份特殊的荣耀，被赋予具有天赋的外人......把间桐家骄傲轻易夺走的家夥，就站在自己面前，说要保护自己。

不，士郎甚至不用说出口，他知道对方会这么做。  
出于对于自己丝毫不特殊、古老过时的责任感，对樱也是，对间桐一族。 这么说来，那个半死不活培育出对方的老头和毫无长进的自己，到底谁获益比较高？  
无论如何，这个人就算被磨耗丶被架在断头台上，闭上眼的时候，也能问心无愧的死去吧？

多馀的思考用在士郎身上，都是自作多情，他受够了。 

然而——

“你就不会不甘心吗？”  
慎二一问出口，就知道自己已经失去答案。  
眼睛失去焦距，视线缓缓穿过正要说什么计程车郎，望向窗外静谧似和平的夜晚，枝头上的小鸟不见了，不对劲，他的视力不差，弓道部多如繁星的正选要求刚好有这一项。

对于距离十公尺以上的景物也要目视到底，也就是说，再仔细一点就能看到——

鸟真的不见了，没有飞走，没有哀号。  
在原地静静留下来，不丶那几根剩下来的羽毛，还有歪边的喙嘴，原本就——是它丶它的......

——不是鸟了，那个东西根本不是鸟。

鸟长不成那样。  
然后，慎二看清楚之前，沾黏在树上的东西忽然没入黑暗，霎那，一股脑冲上头的晕眩漫天而来，从胃翻搅往上，食道夹送着瘴气，让他忍不住干呕，彷佛自己也黏了什么在嘴里，反人类地吼叫，手指往口中使劲挖搅。

“啊啊啊啊！啊呜......呜呜呜——”  
“慎二？慎二，你没事吧？”  
不行，要吐出来，绝对要吐出来，不可以让它待在身体里，流进胃里，钻入内脏，吸食着我的——不，不行！我不能想要，我不想要变成那样，好恶心，绝对不能变成那样，变得跟......

“慎二！慎二！”  
器皿破碎，脚步凌乱，他被士郎搀扶到门口。 亮光乍现，另一个人出现了。

“士郎哥哥？你打算吃饭了吗？我立刻热——等等，哥哥你怎么了？”  
不能变得跟这家夥一样！不可以不可以不可以不可能—— 慎二的嘴巴无法高喊，但他的确声嘶力竭，心脏剧烈跳动着，生物的本能放出警告，当女孩试图触碰自己额头，战栗的抖动放大到极限，慎二的腿发软往后倒，落在最安心的怀抱里，失去意识之前，脑袋还循环着一件事情——绝对不能变成樱那个样子。

他不知道樱到底是什么。  
慎二觉得自己的肚子逐渐鼓胀起来，食欲被摧残着半点不剩，顶着臃肿的身材环视四周，他往下看找不到自己的腰，迅速像气球一般被灌气，膨胀的脂肪团滚下床缘，满是腥臭的脸碎在镜子前，那些玻璃碎片居然还滑过他的皮肤沾上油，一处也割不破，房间的四柱倒了，他绝望看着人们惊恐奔走，逃窜的模样十分滑稽，他却没机会成为其中一员了， 不切实际地紧张起来，明明知道是恶梦，然而，难堪地抬头，他的爷爷站在不远处在狞笑，问说你怎么不饿？

“我不饿。”  
“你会饿的。”迟早。  
“对，我丶我好饿。”转瞬间，立即摇头，“不不不，我不饿。我不能饿！”

一旦饿了就只能吃那种东西，还不如饿死好。  
等等，我原本打算吃什么？ 慎二瞪大眼珠，他隔着光丶看见自己的眼珠快要有上百颗虫卵那么大，吓得把头塞进了衣橱，衣橱被他一顶就碎了，该死——如果是恶梦，那就让他赶快醒来啊！

只要醒过来，只要醒过来就好了......他必须要醒过来。  
喘着气，阳光被自己遮住了，慎二缩着腿，他的世界不再属于自己，一挪动嘴唇，上下啪的一声气息就把树林吹散成狂风，嵌进头盖骨的噩梦也许不会醒了，直到——

“saber，你别冲动，肯定有别的方法！别用宝具！”  
“放开我，Master。”非常慎重的声音，“梦魇能用圣光的气息吹散，但如果是针对你的黑魔法......就必须立刻消灭了。”

“立刻消灭？是指魔术无效化吧？那样的话去问爷爷，会比较好——”  
“恐怕没有那个时间了，士郎，你其实不知道不详的老人去哪里了吧？现在，直接把媒介去除掉比较妥当，而且不会有后顾之忧。如果你无法眼睁睁看着的话，那就把头转到旁边去。”  
命令的语气，一点都不像servant对Master的态度。

“毕竟，这个人算是你的兄长，我不会让他感受到太多痛苦的。”  
“我都说等一等了，saber！”

一道刺眼的光芒就算隔着眼皮也清楚闪过他的脑海，伴随着肌肤密密麻麻的疼痛，慎二恍惚睁开眼睛，还没彻底找回意识，就听见士郎大吼着：“以令咒之名——你绝不可以伤害慎二！”

“士郎！”  
金发的少女皱着眉，即将举剑的姿势僵持住，身体无力起来。

在慎二晃动的视线中，一抹紫色缓缓靠近了，伴随着樱的惊呼——

“哥哥他醒了！”

“什么？慎二，你感觉怎么样？”  
赶紧凑过来的是士郎，沿着床缘一坐，立刻因为重量塌陷下去，和梦里被摧毁的原因截然不同，慎二舔了舔干涩的唇，对上对方立刻移开眼的慌张，正想开口要杯水，就被不远处少女审视的目光钉在原地，作为间桐家出战的servant，理所当然要保证间桐家的胜利，至少要保证间桐士郎一个人的胜利，至于牺牲的是......

 

“慎二！慎二！你还在吗？慎二——”  
“吵死了......别靠那么......”别靠那么近。  
脑袋在嗡嗡作响，他无法推开士郎试探的抚摸，手指的温度滑过每一寸外露的皮肤，彷佛连内部都染上炙热，连自家从者的告诫也不在意。  
不过，搞不好是意外呢，朝自己下手是件吃力不讨好的事。

的确是啊，慎二笑不出来，他被盯上了，甚至不知道自己的身体出了什么问题。

被谁？  
搜寻了一下之前的记忆，会魔法的servant是caster。  
但是，他没有去柳洞寺啊，甚至连经过都没有，不丶不对，谁知道梦里的东西是自己的恐惧还是真实存在的？ 慎二发誓他没有一天明白间桐脏砚在捣鼓些什么见不得人的事，虫仓一打开自己就吓晕了，绝不可能是......

等等，刚刚好像听到了一个令人在意的情报。

 

“你说，那个臭老头找不到人是什么意思？”

闻言，士郎沉默一会后，“爷爷他不见了。”

“不见了？”  
第一个想法是消失，接下来的猜想令慎二不自觉全身颤抖，他抓住士郎的衣领，“没有信丶没有交代，什么都没有留下来？”

“什么都没有。”十分沉重地，握紧了自己发白的手指。  
彷佛下一秒就要吐露出微妙亲情支撑下的最后假像。 慎二按住对方的嘴，堵住即将说出的安慰语，他怕士郎的表情会真切到自己想吐。 明明这个人被做过的事情恶劣多了。 脏砚对于魔术修练所提出的要求和训练，光见过一个，都足够使慎二作上一个月的恶梦，而士郎居然完整撑下来了，在橘色发丝的根部，染上跟自家一样污浊的紫。

他们是一样的，他们逐渐变得一样。可是，士郎没有变。  
一只狗剥下父亲的皮、套在自己跛着脚的软毛上，一顶帽子穿上母亲的红鞋丶擦着口红，把蝴蝶结绑在上弔的颈部，间桐脏砚是唯一穿上衣服的那位，慎二见人和不是人的东西换来换去，直到一只虫鼓胀出恶臭的气味，它脱壳出来，流下了浓稠的汁液，写在间桐血迹斑斑的祖谱上，慎二默道普通又无能最好，命运不需要被迫改变，他能在间桐家以外的任何地方做个人。  
可是，士郎没有变。

你为什么可以什么都没变？为什么？

 

“他死了对吧？他肯定死了，那个老头！”  
每一口呼吸都是痛的，肺叶是痛的，在鼻腔外化成雾气的白，一贴上视网膜也是痛的，发红的眼球转了转，攀枝的鸟一低头，他看见几根羽毛落在自己手上，又沾上了，这次慎二不怕，扯着士郎求证，整个人神采焕发又可怜兮兮，“死了就好，财产和不动产丶银行的存款，还有那没人要的魔术刻印，全部我都能拿走了！”

这里不需要剩下任何东西。  
美妙的滋味弹跳在他的嘴角，慎二迫切需要什么冲击让他颤抖的双手冷静下来，于是，他拉着明显反应不及的人靠近，唇对着唇，欣喜又甜蜜地笑出来，不顾后面摀住嘴的妹妹，还有企图砍第二刀又失败的servant，暧昧的水啧声消失在第二个吻，士郎不动声色环住自己的腰。  
天知道间桐慎二有没有疯，他居然觉得私奔可行，逃开圣杯战争丶逃离间桐家，再带一个战力保证才是聪明又妥当的选择。

他需要既忠贞又悲悯，不必培育出特殊关系的人存在。  
卫宫士郎很适合，所以他等不及了，立刻开口问：“欸，走吧，快走吧！”

——去那里都好，总之别在这里了！

期待之下，对方微微勾起笑意，抚摸着自己乱糟糟的头发，小心翼翼拿下贴在后颈的手，士郎露出了至今最像慎二印象中的笑容，卫宫士郎的笑容。 

 

用着再平常不过的语气。

“抱歉，慎二。我有必须留下来的理由......也有必须拯救的人。”

 

卫宫士郎绝对会做的事，间桐慎二怎么会忘了？

卫宫是救世主没错，是所有人的救世主。

 

不是他一个人的。


	6. 06

心是一瞬间死去的。

 

没有苟延残喘，也没有慢慢消失的选项。

 

 

某种念想一旦冒出头，就失去挽回的馀地，他为这微妙又低落的情绪感到可耻，又找不到理由纾解，应该说……从一开始就没有原因，没有入口自然没有出口，间桐慎二没有真正付出过什么，从士郎身上尝到的曲折渺小而无谓，他可以不甘心，但不能痛彻心扉，别人是头破血流地撞壁，他选的是一块棉花糖，一块撞得叮当响也只能尝到甜味的棉花糖。

 

 

锯齿状的封边碰上嘴，连拒绝都是软的。

 

士郎的语调带着安心，“看你没事，我就放心了。”

 

过分靠近的距离容易让人产生亲密无间的错觉，这个人一如往常，指尖拨弄着自己因为昏睡而塌陷的头发，三两下打慎二打回原形，他来不及恢复不屑一顾的姿态，来不及收回朝太阳伸出的手，零星的火苗已经使人却步，无自觉、彷佛刚刚说出的请求是一个跟睡前故事差不多的玩笑，他顺着士郎的视线，看见沉默不语的妹妹，樱的注意力在窗外。

 

 

“已经很晚了，明天上学记得要早点回来。樱的话，弓道部能请假吧？”

 

接着，士郎略带困扰地搔头，“抱歉，都是因为我，不过藤村老师那边应该很好沟通。”

 

 

——搞什么鬼，在弓道部的人不只她一个吧？

 

 

“没问题。只是……”

 

“其他事暂时放一放吧？我很担心樱你的安全，何况还有慎二的前车之鉴。”

 

语毕，士郎意识到自己被狠狠瞪着，根本没有期待收到感谢，不过，紧急时刻还是需要让人认知道自己的错误，他叹了口气，对着露出扭曲表情的兄长说：“慎二的话，你就一整天待在家吧。”

 

 

“蛤？”凭什么？

 

“中了黑魔法蛊惑，还到处乱跑可不行。”

 

情况他当然知道，于是注意力立刻被对方转移了，慎二心乱如麻，口气差劲，“所以呢？现在我被你害惨了，原本能解决的爷爷搞不好也对你的无能失望，才——”

 

特别加重了无能两个字，还没说完，全身宛如被无数只剑钉住，动弹不得。

 

 

“——据你所言的侮辱，足够让我为守护Master的名誉而战了。”

 

举剑的servant散发出凛冽气息，少女娇小的身躯没能掩埋碧色瞳孔中的愤怒。

 

 

可怕、近乎压碎一个人血肉的重量铺天盖地而来。

 

即使慎二天资钝顽，无法分析魔力流动的眼睛，依旧清楚看见，包裹saber的风无视次元、逐渐把周遭空气撕裂开来，再重织成属于自己的结界，难以解析的现像连樱都不由得有些担心，虽然妹妹注视的对像明显是士郎，似乎犹豫着要不要提醒对方阻止。

 

 

忽然，她又转头注视窗外。

 

 

 

 

该死，你到底在干什么？卫宫士郎！快制止啊！

 

慎二的脚指头忍不住蜷曲，天知道被褥下有多苍白，打着哆嗦，他连滚带爬、直到背撞上床头，瑟缩成一团，抖着嗓子，十分滑稽，对着servant大吼大叫：“你、你打算做什么？我、我可是那家夥的哥哥，就算骂他也是为了他好！提醒一下，别让人得意忘形了——”

 

 

 

 

“得意忘形的明明就是你啊，慎二。”

 

另一道声音响起，伴随着樱的惊呼，慎二眼睛睁得又圆又大。

 

 

而针对自己的servant的身体一转，立刻朝着自己房间的视窗挥舞一刀，金属碰撞淬出的利光让慎二眼睛发疼，他在勉强抖动的馀光中，看见一大片又一大片的红色，从暗夜里冒了出来，一双白皙的腿翻转而上，一瞬间踹碎玻璃。

 

 

随着透明碎屑一同跌入屋内的——还有一个人！

 

没来得及等慎二看清楚，士郎不可置信的声音就传到耳畔，“远坂！你怎么——”

 

 

“啊啦，这就是间桐家的待客之道吗？”

 

双马尾因为风的扰动而凌乱，少女纤细的躯体屹立不摇，短裙下施展魔术强化的双腿支撑着她，的确，这个人眼底的自信并非毫无根据，虽然脸上的淡粉色血痕和多少有些破痕的衣料，让整个人看起来有些狼狈，少女面对首屈一指的servant，却不打算避开。

 

 

“Master请退开，我来迎击！”

 

“等等，saber这个人不是敌人！她是我认识的人！她、她是——”

 

 

这时候你就能反应过来阻止了？搞什么鬼！

 

 

闻言，saber摇头，一步也不让。

 

她沉下声，“士郎，我能感觉到，有另外一个servant存在。而且要是姓远坂的话……”

 

 

“没错，远坂是御三家之一，就代表我是圣杯战争历史以来固定的参加者。”

 

“既然如此，就不必多言了！Ex——”

 

 

“喂！等等，我不是那个意思！”

 

少女连忙摆了摆手，急忙道：“虽然我是参加者，这次是来谈合——”

 

 

“来不及了，凛。快躲开。”

 

“等一下，不会吧？放出宝具难道不用缓冲时间之类的，而且我估计以士郎的魔力量，根本没办法让servant如此运用自如才对，怎么可能？难道是估计错误了，可恶，到底是从哪里……”

 

 

“……凛。”

 

一道说不出是叹息、还是无可奈何比较多的男声发出。

 

 

巨大的魔法阵耸然出现，划破了烟硝与空气之间的壁障，“——Rho Aias！”

 

经过魔法强化后的壁障散发出桃红色光芒，慎二看见三层花瓣瞬时碎裂，散落的刀刃重新因为风向回到saber身旁，刮起更加狂躁的暴风，亚瑟王的誓约之剑闪烁着耀眼无比的光辉，就犹如这个人曾经缔造出的出色帝国一样。

 

 

“短时间内，就用了削弱对方攻势的诅咒吗？”

 

真没想到拥有结界防御的自己会中招。saber呼气，在士郎不断的呼唤中放下剑，站在Master面前，视线沉静如水，注视着少女左前方的servant，“职阶不是caster，居然也能立即反应过来。看样子不好对付。”

 

 

“搞不好就是caster也说不定呢。”作为servant的男人回应，“这世上突破常理的事可不少。”

 

带着玩味的笑。虽说如此，他双手上的黑白刀刃已经立即成形，压下背脊，作出备战姿态。

 

 

“作为你光明磊落、没有直接朝我Master发动宝具的回礼，奉上一场淋漓尽致的战斗，怎么样？”

 

 

“别挑衅对方了，我说过我是谈合作的，ar——”

 

“要是caster，你选择近战就代表出局了。”士郎突然插嘴，说是插嘴也有点奇怪，但就是显得突兀，少年顿了一下，又说：“当然，职阶是archer的话更是。”

 

 

“哦？”archer冷笑，“局限于职阶而预判战斗模式，真是天真的小鬼会犯下的错误。”

 

 

“不，我在召唤你之前，也觉得弓兵应该要远距离作战才能保险。”

 

凛……虽然没说出口，能清晰感受到男人被拆台所产生的无力感。

 

 

慎二小心翼翼拍了拍自己床上的玻璃碎屑，然后朝着墙壁连接梁柱、大约一公尺远落下的巨大坑洞看，要是直接轰到自己身上……顿时头皮发麻，浑身的肌肉紧绷，他已经分不清楚现实和梦魇，哪个比较恐怖了。

 

 

不管怎样，你们要打，给我去别的地方啊！

 

这是我的房间！不是战斗场！

 

 

通通给我滚出——不，麻烦多加一层结界，比间桐家宅邸还要厚上一倍的坚实结界！

 

 

等等……

 

他猛然回过神，为什么没有感受到，有人闯进家里面，但是做为第一警戒线的结界被打破，居然没有人注意到？

 

 

 

 

此时，一直不曾说话的樱开口了，她转向士郎问，“哥哥，你其实是想要尽量避免战斗的吧？”

 

 

闻言，士郎正要点头，archer不屑嗤笑出声，谁也没想到剑拔弩张的情况，居然是出现在毫无前因后果、甚至一点也不对称的Master与servant之间，慎二见士郎移开脸，朝着樱回答。

 

 

“当然。”

 

下一句，话锋立即一转，“不过，怎么样都避不掉的话，我会坦然面对的。”

 

 

“哼，半弔子的决心。”

 

“archer！”凛气得跺脚，又回忆起远坂家训，作了几个深呼吸告诫自己要优雅之后，冷不防站着往自己servant身后向前一步，捏住archer腰间的赘肉一转……等等，她摸不到赘肉，与其说是没有赘肉，还不如说整个人肌肉的纹理非常流畅又美好，天啊，跟努力吃节食餐的自己完全不能比，真是可恶，要多摸几把！

 

 

“远、远坂？”

 

“啊！不是，我没有，我不是故意的！”

 

“什么？”

 

“反正跟士郎你没有任何关系！”

 

“……明明是你擅自闯进来的。”

 

 

见此状况，反倒是樱慌张起来，她赶紧将话题转上正轨，“远坂前辈不是说要来合作的吗？”

 

 

“总之，听听看她怎么说吧。”

 

少女轻柔的声音带着些许不确定，最后沉淀下来。

 

 

 

 

气氛回归正经，远坂凛咳了几声，“那我就直接开门说了——”

 

 

“跟我和archer同盟，然后一起打倒爱因兹贝伦家召唤出的berserker吧！”


	7. 07

“远坂的意思是......要一起打倒berserker？”

士郎问出口，他立即反应过来，恍然道：“你们已经交战过了？”

 

“没错，就是今晚。”

闻言，慎二一愣，闪过脑海裡的铅灰色夹杂着剧烈颤动的心跳，不自觉咬牙。

椎嵴碎裂成片、身体的经脉活生生被撕裂，骨骼凹陷处被嵌合在岩块上，似斧头又如剑柄的阴影削下肩膀，血渍染不上神的怒吼，在行刑声震破天际之时，眼睁睁看着那股跃起的巨大重量把自己的四隻碾碎，小腿被戳揉成一团骨头外露的肉球，肉泥一摊一摊散在原地，偏偏按捏了半天，燧石没打算掐住他的脖子、送人好走，浸入血肉的痛楚绝非海市蜃楼，最终慎二喘着气，唾液从耳朵冒出来，通通堵在失去肺叶的胸口，他不成人形，脚和手离得太远，只有意识黏在沥青上，等自己的生命流失到尽头......

 

怎么会？

那个白髮女孩和她的servant应该死在吉尔伽美什剑下。

慎二依稀记得自己听见女孩死前哭喊着自己看不到，她看不到也摸不到berserker了，血迹斑斑的廊厅内，持续跛着脚摸索着，直到——

 

作为他一雪前耻的第一步，如今，结局完全不同。

慎二难以分辨哪一边才是自己真正经历过的，或者说，蛊惑的幼虫已经爬上心脏，幻象和真实从一开始就没有差别，都是由卫宫一个人，不、现在作为和自己同姓的「 亲人」，这个世界一同长大、一同玩乐，作为无可取代的家人......光是能承认，就要努力吞下口水，别让自己吐出来。

 

总之，这傢伙肯定和樱一起欺骗自己了吧？

瞒着他，轻易达成间桐慎二一辈子都不能掌控的梦想，知道吗？每一次亲吻，都是他自尊破了又重塑的模样，都是辗压过心脏的疼痛，连自己拿到的那份「 施捨」，从来都不是独一无二——

 

 

“berserker很强，他真的很强，一看到就知道打不赢的那种强。”

凛语重心长，叹了一声，“当时，我脑袋中想到的不是迎战方法，而是直接逃跑。”

 

“......没想到圣杯还真的可以召唤出那种怪物，还是神代时期的英灵。”

 

“凛。”

少女的servant忽然喊了一声，archer皱眉，“就算你打算跟这种小鬼合作，也等到对方答应之后，再全盘托出怎么样？”

 

“你倒是相当缺乏诚意，archer。”

“没办法，毕竟我处于反对同盟的立场。”男人耸了耸肩，“saber，可不是每个servant都像你一样可以和Master永远一心，以我的判断，就算跟你们合作，也达不到可以消灭berserker的战力，所以——”

 

“你自己一个不也打不赢？”

忽然，士郎开口质问，目光亮而冰凉，“而且很奇怪吧？远坂身上有伤痕，但archer你的话，一点都没有受损的样子。”

 

......作为同伴还是servant，都有失责的意思？

 

是错觉吗？

慎二感觉到，士郎对待眼前男人的态度和平常完全不同，第一印象就各方面不顺眼，莫名的火药味逐渐蔓延，注视着两个对立的人，奇妙的情绪掠过心头、消散在天边，他忽然产生一种似曾相似之感，搞不好，这才是错觉也说不定。

 

不过，能化解一切的人倒是出乎意料，他的妹妹无措望着针锋相对的圣杯参战者，走近士郎几步，吸了一口气，“那、那个......不介意我先帮远坂前辈疗伤吧？”

 

“啊？不、不用了，我的伤只是表面而已，没关係的！”

“说的也是。”樱的语气难掩失落，就算下一句勉强露出笑容也一样，“远坂前辈用自己的魔术迴路治疗，其实更有效率吧？我也不算擅长治癒魔法，给您无故增添困扰了，不好意思......”

 

“不不不，我魔力早就透支了！”

凛红着脸否认，她拉着自己servant，“因为有一部分先给archer了，他现在只是逞强、装做一副没事的样子，其实啊情况超级糟——”

 

“凛！”

“真的？”出声的是士郎。

 

“啊？我说的又没错，加上archer挡住了saber刚刚的攻击，虽然知道她没尽全力，造成一定负担是必然的。”

“不是那个意思。我这边暴露了，其实无所谓。”男人扶额，不知为何，压在心灵上的重量似乎比身礼上的更严重，“想必saber和她弱小的Master不同。肯定早就发现了，所以才愿意听有关berserker的情报。”

 

“不是我说......你稍微对士郎友善一点，好吗？”我们还要同盟的！

“不如凛你先学着坦率一点，说自己想要那女孩的关心怎么样？”别拿servant当挡箭牌。

“aaaaarcher！”

 

明明是生死交错、鲜血淋漓的战争，白白添上一种既滑稽又无法触摸的轻鬆氛围。

在慎二看来讽刺无比的剧场，即将谢幕，在远坂交代完berserker的真身和伊莉亚丝菲尔．冯．艾因兹贝伦的强烈交战意味之后，双方算是正式达成同盟了，除却saber突然吐露出自己拥有作为艾因兹贝伦家servant、出战第四次战争的插曲以外，其馀达成的协议十分简单，双方有任何战斗的计画都要先商量，也不可以擅自做出有损一方利益的事情，他看着士郎鸠收讯息的速度比自己想像的快许多，也许是因为从小就被当成魔术师培养吧？

......跟记忆中强行接轨的菜鸟新手，截然不同。

 

这种突兀产生的陌生，在慎二目光略过archer同样银灰色的眼睛时，胸口大大一震，屏住呼吸，正不巧，从头到尾都没转过头来的servant似乎一瞬间有所感应，漫不经心瞥来视线、和自己四目相交，那是一双波澜不起的眼睛，经历了许多他无法预测的岁月。

——这就是英灵和人类的差异。

 

再也没有其他了。

 

“保险起见，我先问，那个男的也在需要保护的范围裡面？”

 

“......”这是看起来很想摇头的saber。

“是、是的吧？”这是想点头，又不敢自己做决定的樱。

“当然，慎二是家人啊。”这是一口咬定的士郎。

 

“是吗？那我明白了，不对等等！......家、家人？他？”

 

“是啊。”

完全摸不透哪裡需要惊讶的远坂歪头，朝自己servant问：“你怎么了？”

 

“虽然慎二是个完全不讨人喜欢的傢伙，但不能否认他和士郎都是间桐家的事实呀。”

 

“——间、间桐士郎？”难以描述archer此时的表情。

大概是路上踩到香蕉皮滑倒、发现自己撞进垃圾桶会露出的倒霉神情，自言自语迅速掠过男人嘴边，下一秒就收声了，谁也没听清楚，整个人對著士郎皺眉，不明不白僵持了五分钟，才悻悻然扭动脖颈，低声道：“......开什么玩笑？”

 

“凛！你真的要和这个傢伙同盟吗？现在反悔还来的及！”

“等等，为什么你看起来又更加嫌弃他了？”

 

“archer，你这次的出言不逊，已经含有个人偏见了。”

 

“他明明无时无刻都饱含个人偏见啊！”

士郎忍不住抱怨，接下来，他尴尬领会到自己servant无意露出的想法，“saber......除了这句，你该不会......其实是贊同他所有之前讽刺我的话吧？”

 

“......以我的立场，对Master说出来，有点过于苛刻了。”

天呀！所以你也是那样看我的？

 

不得不说，慎二幸灾乐祸于士郎的表情。

 

果然，换成他自己的话，根本无法做出足够伤害到这傢伙的事迹。

无论姓氏为何，对方心上想要隐藏的软肋，都是为了别人而生长的。

 

 

“我、我不是那个意思的！士郎，现在你最缺乏的正是——关键性的战意。我觉得也许archer的存在可以警惕到你，虽然常人不可能拥有和英灵攀比的实力，并不是轻视你的意思，真的不是。”

“......saber。”

“完了，saber你已经把他的战意，打得一丁点都不剩了。”

凛作出总结，只要稍微发出一点士郎不如archer的暗言，是事实也挺伤人的，特别是青春期成长的少年。

 

然而，这不是她需要关心的重点。

环顾着破损严重的间桐家，离远坂宅有一段不小的距离，现在出去的话，搞不好会遇到其渴望一战的参加者，绝不是保险之举。

 

凛不太好意思开口，在樱面前又更难了，但她握紧拳，作了几个深呼吸，“作为同盟需要互相协助的吧？能让我借宿——”

 

话还没说完，双手就被握住了，樱兴高采烈应下，“当然可以，我、我立刻去打扫房间！”

 

“樱？别急着走啊！都那么晚了，让远坂直接睡你房间，不介意吧？”

“欸欸欸？我睡沙发就好了，不、不用麻烦！”

“我的房间可能不是前辈喜欢的风格，真是抱歉......”

“哪、哪有这种事情？樱一看品味就超级好的，没关係，你能让地板给我就行了！”

 

掩不住笑容啊，这个人。

明明近在咫尺的东西，直接接过来就好了，非要拐弯抹角。

 

 

“士郎，我不懂，为什么你和archer同时露出了非常欣慰的表情？”

“欸？有、有吗？不对，我的话没问题，但他就有点......”

“saber你明白的。作为英灵，遇见人与人之间美好的时机非常少。不由得有些沉迷了。”眯着一隻眼，男人反转了立场，“你的Master才是罪大恶极，这个年纪一直盯着妙龄少女看还傻笑，有极大机率出现在社会新闻上。”

 

“archer！”

鲜少看到士郎咬牙切齿，又苦于找不到辩白的理由，“怎么可能是那样！”

 

接着，慎二浑身不对劲，他隐约从毫不融洽的气氛裡寻找出一些线索，但又无法彻底说透。

 

“算了，跟你计较多少都毫无意义。我最后想确认的事情只有一件。”

士郎沉淀心情，凝视着男人开口，“远坂想要赢得圣杯战争的理由，我从以前就知道了，那是他父亲和家族所引导出的宿愿，但你的话......是想要什么？”

 

“真可惜。我并没有非要圣杯不可的理由，因为我的结局早就注定了。”

闻言，saber一愣，然后带着审视的目光望向，彷彿已经替自己下结论的男人，话语还在继续，“所以——Master的愿望就是我的愿望。”

 

不、不对，慎二本能感到恐惧，明明声调高低如此明显，口吻也清晰无比，在他脑内硬生生融成破碎的隻字片语，交织在高温的核内互相震盪，整个人晕眩眩的，口乾舌燥。

 

“那你的死因是什么？”

“士郎！archer没有说谎，他的确不想要圣杯。而且他因为召唤的冲击，记不清楚自己的过——”

 

“在一场战争结束之后，被人们当成罪魁祸首实施了吊刑。”

语一出，全场静默，archer挑眉，“虽然是被人出卖的，但不足以构成我想要圣杯的理由，对我来说，什么都无法改变了。”

 

——连「 被出卖」都无法改变这个人吗？

付出了沉重的代价，被众人所背叛，也无法在那棵钢铁所鍊成的心脏上留下刻痕？

 

那到底要怎么做？要怎么做才好？

要怎么做，才能从根本上杀死「卫宫士郎」本身这个扭曲的概念？

 

慎二噁心得摀住嘴巴，他刚刚在想什么？

......明明是别人的故事，跟他所认知的士郎又有什么关係？

 

下一秒，他却开始为自己摀住的不是耳朵而后悔。

 

 

“是、是谁出卖你的？”

“不记得了，不过......那重要吗？”


	8. 08

世界上，只有一个人能够记住他的罪过，连同他本身。

没来由的妄下定论，然而，也不需要其他证据就是了。

 

为此间桐慎二从不吝啬于展现他的恶劣，骄傲、自大还有神经质，通通倚靠于随时倒塌的薄薄谎言，孕育十几年而生的野心过于无知，一口吞噬掉虚假的过去，撕裂自己构成的平庸世界后，他才发现虫爬过的地方以外都寸步难行，不是因为走不出去，而是每当一个间桐出现，他们永远选择直接穿过慎二。

 

没有魔术师才能的人，拥有亲缘也无法建立联繫。

......他是间桐家不曾存在的耻辱。

 

 

那......如果被间桐以外之人所遗忘——

 

 

“archer，你恢復记忆了？那生前的身分也——”

凛是第一个反应过来的人，正当她急忙确认自己servant的状态时，另一个人的呢喃穿过耳边，“......记不起来是谁？”

 

慎二头皮发麻，他来不及将心脏下葬，只能看见那噁心的肉块在盛夏的阳光下腐烂成泥，夜晚的微风阵阵凌迟着自己外露的情绪，像是要割除恶性蔓延的肿块，越来越急促的呼吸，往他脑内灌入满是空白的窒息，士郎盯着面无表情的archer，那一刻，慎二整个人被浸入了一种黏滑的液体裡，鑽进毛孔、流过四肢，梦魇终于在他睁开眼的时候降临——

 

“怎麽？你很在意？可惜，我是真的一点印象都没有了。”闭嘴！不要说，不要说了！

他不想听，为什麽不记得？

 

......不记得之后，还能剩下什麽？胃绞痛起来，想要吐。

慎二压住自己的腹部，冰冷的指尖停留在温热之躯，更难受了。

 

 

“应该要在意的吧？”

士郎抿起嘴，审视的目光落在servant英挺的五官上，不到十秒视线又飘忽起来，“是生前没能完成的事情，或者说是生前被辜负的理想，才能促使圣杯把英灵召唤出来的。”

 

也就是说——

 

“如果你没有遗憾的话，就不会站在这裡。”

 

“或许吧。”英灵乾脆的回应了，“但事实上，谁又能真的肯定？一切没有例外？”

 

“存在使用圣杯也无法达成的愿望......”

语一顿，saber发现自己被两个人注视着，下意识皱眉，但archer没有停止他的话，继续说：“也有不使用圣杯就可以达成的目的。”

 

 

一瞬间，servant周遭的气氛变了，满溢出的杀气压迫着年轻的魔术师们，黑白双刃握在手中，旋风伴随着灰色的尘土绕成一圈一圈，慎二双腿发软，摊在床上，下一秒什麽都消失了，他的膝盖一弯、愣愣跌落在地，印入眼前的是一片充斥剑塚的废墟，铁鏽和沙尘的味道沾染在鼻尖，他勉强眯着眼睛，想看清前方，忽然捕抓到一抹身影——是士郎，士郎手上闪烁着光芒，比他印象中还要锐利......等等，自己什麽时候有印象了？

 

“I am the bone of my sword.

“Steel is my body, and fire is my blood......

 

慎二摸不着头绪，即使他隐约知道自己没有生命危险，强烈的魔力波动一阵阵袭来，所有思绪彷彿被夺舍，一股热流涌入卡榫的齿轮间，光是要重新启动、摩擦彼此的噪音就使人痛不欲身，他半缩着上身，跪坐在沙丘旁，然后风吹过微弱的喘气，眨眼落下泪水，士郎的身姿在一片模煳中出现了，滚滚黄土伴随着一连串的咒文降世。

 

“Unaware of loss. Nor aware of gain.

“Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival.

 

凛的错愕和樱的惊呼像是背景音，徒添恍惚。

saber的剑再次高举，却在她转身看见自己Master手上武器之后，瞪大眼一愣。

 

 

“I have no regrets. This is the only path.

“My whole life was ——unlimited blade works！ “

 

 

——那是一双黑白相衬的刀刃。

虽然精细度远不如英灵使用的宝具，但是作为投影魔术的大成之作，已经算是巅峰中的巅峰了。

 

 

不过，令人感到讶异的是——

士郎紧握的武器，和他现在对峙的servant一模一样。

 

“果然，那坚定到讨厌的眼神，死都不放弃的可笑信念，不管姓什麽都不会改变。”

“挑刺到有病的态度，自我厌恶又带着奇怪的期盼。充满矛盾，偏偏不肯承认的傢伙，看几次都想要一拳打醒。”

 

 

一头雾水，该不会......不不不，不要成真！

人要为了不曾犯下的过错赎罪？还是要为了自己无法拯救的人感到亏欠？

又或者——生命本来就不能摆在天平上互相竞争。失望于世上一切之始，他认罪了，用最慈悲的心，回报最残忍的杀戮，被理想背叛的人抛弃了无法被实现的正义，那一道身影，在慎二泪水流出眼眶时，隐约是见过的，但他不是因此而伤心。

 

从一开始就错的彻底。无论如何，都无法在那颗鏽蚀的心上，刻下痕迹。

间桐慎二属于这个世界，这个世界能够改变卫宫士郎——当然，没有他的世界也可以。

 

欸，你看看身后，给我转过头来啊！

我在这......那双眼睛的杀意是真的，鸡皮疙瘩，让他起了一身寒颤，沙哑的喉咙被自己按住，身体失去平衡，顺着下坡，滚跌到黄土满嘴的角落去，手背划过插进地上的刀具，慎二睁大眼睛，抱住自己，眼泪停不下来。

 

“呜......”

想大吼，发不出声音，想哀号，找不到伤口，欲起身，使不出力气。

抱着头，慎二发现袖口和衣襬都沾溼了，黏上一层尘土，颤抖的指尖搓着碎粉，他凄离笑出来。

 

——庸人自扰，留在废墟中的怎麽可能是自己？

 

 

“接下来，新的军火就要补充完毕了，援军会从东边进入，顺便有一批要撤退。时间定下来后，你要不要跟他们一起走？......慎二，在听我说话吗？”

“我吗？当然是留下来啊。欸？你在生气？为什麽？”

“果然慎二表面装得再从容，还是会害怕的吧？放心，不会让你死的。”

 

有我在，不会让你轻易死去的。

 

他那时候回答了什麽？

大概是冷哼，然后问：“这句话的保鲜期有多长？”

 

 

你跪在众人面前，脖子被綑扎并吊起的时候，还会承认吗？

逐渐悬空，皮肤一层层被撕裂的感觉使人晕眩，身体的重量比灵魂还要早折损，血液和空气被挤出呼吸道，你半睁着眼，在底下观望的眼睛中找到几分泪眼婆娑时，就算是为了被留下来的人，也会开始怨恨我吧？

 

然后——

 

“我不记得了。”

 

输了，这场无言的较劲，倾家荡产的人不是自己。

可是，赢家得到耻辱，伴随终生，甚至刻印在另一个灵魂身上。

 

 

慎二害怕自己清醒，一旦清醒就要直接面对一切。

幸亏，他的位置看不到人，只听见两个人旁若无人的对话，在某个瞬间，也许是死前的某一秒吧？毫无差错，精细到零点以下，能够把自己完整包裹进去——

 

“虽然不知道你怎麽得知我的身分的，不过，现在的你，是以什麽立场想跟我战斗？”

不屑的吐出嗤笑，嘴边嗫嚅，archer挑眉，一字一字从舌尖吐出，“间桐士郎？”

 

“先临时起意，想要把我杀死的人是archer你吧？作为防卫，我才站在这裡的。”

 

“作为防卫？”笑话。

archer哼了一声，转头望向上空巨大凝滞的齿轮高悬、一抹黄沙飘过脚下，“我可没听过，所谓的防卫是抢在对方之前，先开一个固有结界。”

 

“固、固有结界？怎麽可能！”

“......士郎哥哥开的？”

“但是，供给我的魔力并没有减少。”

 

“——到底是怎麽一回事？”

 

“我也想问清楚。就算在间桐家接受非人的锻鍊，以你的资质，也不可能在战斗经验缺乏的现在做到这种程度。”

 

“不、我才不是这个意思，我是指整件事情——到底是怎麽一回事？”

 

然而，凛的声音又被忽略了。

 

 

“不让archer看清楚可不行，不然，你就会直接把我消灭掉了吧？”

闻言，士郎站定攻击姿态，他身后的半空中，平白浮现出许多武器，“切嗣託付给我的夢想，就算是你，也不能轻易否定。”

 

“等等，你们到底在打什麽太极？从刚刚开始就莫名其妙的？”

“切嗣？是指卫宫切嗣？士郎你跟他有关係？”

“......为什麽士郎哥哥和archer的武器会一样？”

 

充满疑惑，在多数人心中，只有慎二想的根本不一样，脑袋彷彿要被一层一层剥开，狼狈爬向前，他望着士郎跟servant如出一辙的银灰色眼睛，越看越相似，提到卫宫切嗣的士郎感觉整个人更加......更加像自己所认知到的卫宫了。

 

不知怎麽，一种古怪的猜测，毫无根据，就直接浮上自己心头。

如果自己都可以莫名其妙来到这个莫名其妙的世界了，那原本的卫宫士郎搞不好也——

 

经历过原本的圣杯战争，赢得一切的那个卫宫士郎。

或许有千万分之一的机率，和倒霉的自己相遇在这个突破常理的世界裡。

 

没有被自己彻底背叛的那个人，还存在？

 

他忍不住了，不安和忐忑被坑坑巴巴的猜测抚平，像是不小心跌落窗台的藤蔓，小心翼翼依循着支架，想在太阳来之前引颈盼望，慎二刚开口，把失败的馀地扫到内心深处，手掌上抓着一把黄沙，愣愣问道：“卫宫？”

 

“喂，喂，卫宫！你是卫宫，对吧？”

听闻名字一震的有两个，而回头的人只有一个——是士郎。

 

“慎二？”

不会吧？是原本的慎二？

从对方瞪大眼的情绪中，瞬间解读出来。

 

“你这傢伙根本不姓什麽间桐！你是卫宫！”太好了，这个人是卫宫！

慎二难以形容自己现在的心情，一片喝采此起彼落在他空荡荡的心中反复倒转，他颤抖的舌头几乎要打结，像个疯子一样呢喃着，“搞什麽鬼？这种游戏谁要配合啊，你来间桐这裡干嘛？假装原本就是其中一分子，别笑死人了，想要看我变得更加悽惨？现在，你满意了吧！”

 

“欸？我没有......”

谁管你？

慎二彷彿突破枷锁，破口大骂，“你就是个烂好心的混蛋！混蛋、人渣、垃圾！还、还研究那麽噁心的魔力注入方式！是想看我出糗？我就算想当魔术师想疯了，也不可能接受被男人——”

 

“慎、慎二！”

不要说了！尴尬到极点，想要鑽个洞就此消失算了！

平时一点默契都没有，现在倒是给我努力配合啊！士郎在众人还没意识到深层意思之前，赶紧穿过呆愣的archer，迅速跑到慎二面前，顾不得手上还拿着剑，就想凑近，想要确认是不是自己原本认识的那个人。

 

然而，以对方的视角，就是士郎突然皱起眉，拿着武器朝自己狂奔。

 

“慎二，你仔细说一下，你是什麽时候——”

“啊啊啊！你想干嘛？杀人灭口？给我走开，该死，谁来救我啊？樱、樱！你别愣住！快阻止他！”

“啊，抱歉，忘记放下莫邪干将了。”士郎一顿，将投影魔术解除，紧抓住眼前人的肩膀，”总之，我想问慎二的事有一大堆。首先——”

 

话还没说完，嗤笑传来。

“呵，首先？”

 

不到一秒，两个人周遭伴随着一道刺眼的红光，爆炸此起彼落，慎二吓得把自己缩成一团，而卫宫迅速反应过来，做出了和archer差不多的防御魔法阵，为了保护旁人，毫不犹豫就一把将慎二抓在怀裡，当沙尘半数沉淀后，走近他们面前的人是一脸怒火的凛和其他两个维持着疑惑神情的女孩，而黑髮少女指间夹着红宝石，正散发出无比耀眼的光芒。

 

随着士郎和慎二的冷汗冒出，那股红跟血色混合在一起。

 

 

“首先给我解释一下！现在是什麽乱七八糟的情况！”


	9. 09

“总之，先照我的理解来看。”

语调一扬，远坂凛双手插腰，下一秒踏着轻快的步伐，疾速走到一直低着头的人面前，挑起眉，“你不是这个世界的慎二。”

 

接着，女孩弯腰，完全无视坐在旁陪笑的老好人，盯着如坐针毡的间桐家长男，慎二额角不由得冒出汗，黏黏答答的触感落在卫宫悄无声息的凝望中，对方单方面握住他的手，温度彷彿下一秒就会融化在燥热的战争之夜，交叉的指头磨着湿润表面，底下的细胞圈住血管，缠绕数千个神经元，每个触点都随着凛的话起伏。

 

所幸，下一刻重点分析的对象就转移了。

 

“而士郎也不是这个世界的士郎，你刚刚说自己的姓氏是卫宫......好吧，卫宫君在火灾之后，被姓卫宫的男人收养了，而不是被送到间桐家作为继承人培养。”简单的几句概括，天才少女问：“目前我这麽理解，没错吧？”

 

才不是继承人。他咬破舌头也不承认。

 

“怎麽说？感觉你比我更像当事人呢。”真不愧是远坂。

卫宫露出感慨的神情，语气不自觉透露出怀念，“在我那边，也是多亏远坂的分析，才能成功将事情解决的。”

 

“夸奖我也不会有好处的，士......卫宫君。什麽嘛，念起来真不顺，还是叫士郎好了。”

“......啊？”你直接叫我的名字，总有种不好的预感。

虽然没有说出口，藏不住心思的士郎马上被狠狠一瞪，要倒楣了，下意识从心底窜出杂念，他的手顿时加大力道，原本逐渐被放开的慎二正在小声嗫嚅，易碎又骄傲的自尊落在嘴边，转眼又被一把拉回，他无端感到火大，但在士郎灰色的眼睛中，慎二看着脸色苍白的自己一愣。

 

欲言又止，不对，经过那些搏命的冲突后，他们早已无话可说。

 

 

此时，另一个相同瞳色的人开口了，连口吻都像金属降温后散发出的冷冽。

 

“你那裡的时间线是在圣杯战争之后吧？既然卫宫士郎活下去了，就代表败北的人是......”

 

听到这裡，凛的表情严肃起来，眼睛一转，察觉到违和又说不出，只知道现在应该制止自己的servant，“archer！”

 

话被打断之后，红色弓兵的视线转移到自己的御主身上。

鲜少地，露出了有些困扰又避不开麻烦的态度，下一秒就听到凛说：“你给我配合一点！”

 

“——你和士郎的关係，不打算先解释清楚？”

闻言，慎二吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来，他发现其他人也同样专注地看着沉默不语的archer，的确，光靠士郎语续不明、夹杂着自我剖析的叙述，加上servant时不时露出不屑的眼神插嘴，不仅来龙去脉无法细说，到现在，连确立彼此的立场都做不到。

即使慎二试图从自己的记忆中抽丝剥茧，那些他经历过的出卖，和卫宫所承受的背叛，鲜血刑具和无法逃离的桎梏，连同血肉一起併入鼓胀的心跳中，如同蛀虫一口咬进最柔软的生命初始，痒得他上下两排牙齿打着颤，呼吸更隐隐作痛。

 

archer给人的感觉，就和其他英灵差不多，没有身为人类容易看透的一面。

虽然他也没有看清楚过卫宫，两者能够非常明显被区分出来。

 

剑拔弩张的气氛，没有因为慎二心中的纷扰而更溷乱，同样也没好转。

 

“......就算你们用想杀死对方的眼神，互相盯着也没有结果啊。”

远坂无奈用手指捲着自己头髮，缓缓坐在慎二房间中没有受到波及的木椅上，抿起唇、故作镇定，“算了，我先试着说明，然后你们遇到不对的地方就立即纠正，这样可以吧？”

 

“archer是士郎的未来，而士郎是archer的黑历史过去？虽然archer和阿赖耶签订契约成为守护者，超脱轮迴，但起源还是卫宫士郎，也就是说士郎会成为archer的可能性是——”

“我不会成为他！”绝对！

 

士郎打断凛的话，望着某条时间线上自己的未来，“你也看到了，圣杯战争后我活下去了，也选择了一条和你不一样的路。想要做正义的伙伴这点永远不可能改的，就算是切嗣说给我听的梦想，是从别人那裡获得的希望。只要还存在着的一刻，它就是美好的，我没有对世界失望。”

接着，搔了一下自己的头，稍微停顿，“我也......没有对archer你失望。”

 

一片静默，凛悄悄踮起脚尖，想看清楚弓兵脸上的表情。

而樱双手合十摆在胸前，在她身旁的saber垂下眼，不知道在想些什麽，低低一声呼唤着前御主的名字。

 

卫宫切嗣......把这个人死前最后一口气息，仔细咀嚼着，咬碎了放进心口，添上防腐液。

福马林把被拯救之人的伤痕变成永恆，穿过魔术迴路，震盪了灵核，弓兵的眼睛微微瞪大，望着从前的自己，到现在依旧不明白，究竟是那个男人在那场大火裡救了自己，还是拯救自己这件事情，把男人从绝望巅峰彻底拯救出来？

如果不是那麽幸福的神情，现在被磨蚀到无物的空白脑袋中，还是唯一会浮现的景象吗？

 

卫宫士郎不知道的事，在不是卫宫士郎之后，成了唯一公开的秘密。

 

 

慎二精神恍惚，偶然间，他捕捉到archer露出另一个人般的表情。

不明的意味使间桐家长男的心中的浪潮满涨，像换了新一轮月亮，顽固不化的人永远拥有最柔软的头髮，他的头不知不觉靠在士郎肩膀上，疲惫的思绪缓缓沉淀，无论是哪个人眼中出现亮光，这一刻，彷彿都和自己无关了。

本来就无关。

 

既不是平行线，也不是交叉线，弯弯曲曲却无法缠绕在一起。

一直以来，在战斗的人、成为阻碍的人和能够获得幸福之人，所有人的心思从来都不相通，慎二曾经以为他全都佔了，惺忪垂下的眼皮却告诉自己，那个充满奇幻的魔术世界始终没有对他敞开大门，连卫宫可能成为英灵，还在战争期间和未来的自己对打都完全不知情，他又应该知道些什麽？

欺辱樱、镇压凛，命令servant杀了那个白髮女孩这些事情，一件都不能够说出来。

 

说起来，慎二还得感谢卫宫没有替自己解释实情。要是这点小事，能把对方染黑就更好了。

 

他的卑鄙、阴谋和自不量力，不小心陷在对方的颈窝，渐渐成眠，像是柳絮飘散，落在地上受人践踏，那都无所谓，逃跑就好了，逃得远远的，如果世界上只有卫宫一个人会原谅自己，那——

 

间桐慎二唯一不需要的就是这个人的宽恕。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

“睡着了？真是的，这个人。”明明是这麽重要的时刻，“还有一大堆事情想问的。”

 

闻言，卫宫一顿。

眼看慎二就要从他肩膀上摔下去，赶紧扶住对方的脸，没看见archer在不远处稍稍咳了一声，而旁边的saber心有灵犀般，拍了拍对方的肩膀，这行为让红色弓兵僵硬了不只一分钟，樱倒是明显表现出不好意思，笑容十分勉强，迟迟不往前走。

 

“为什麽要问他？”卫宫问。

说实在，慎二可以说是圣杯战争中最无关紧要之人了，所以实在想不到平常都避之唯恐不及的凛，为何还抓着对方不放。

明明是必要时刻才表现出嫌弃，然后选择不说话直接爆打对方一顿的女孩。

 

“士郎？你刚刚是不是想说我的坏话？”

“没、没有，怎麽会呢？”果然是真的，看透人心的红色恶魔。

 

不算坏话吧？是事实啊。

冷汗流过脖子，卫宫静下心，听着凛说明，“因为你在原来世界不归于间桐家，而现在这个世界的你却代表间桐家出战，而圣杯战争御三家是一定会有参加者的，也就是说，慎二在你原本的世界裡，代表间桐出战的话——”

 

真敏锐，立刻就抓到重点了，也找不到什麽比较好的隐瞒方法，乾脆就承认了。

 

“慎二他的话，驱使的servant是rider......不过很快就退场了。”

“rider啊？倒是还没有见过这个职阶的servant——”

正当凛还在沉思的时候，突然有人插话进来，樱走向前，紧张问道：“是士郎哥哥你杀死她？”

 

求求你，不要是.....绝对不要是你！

然而，此时没有人能读懂女孩泫然欲泣的面容下，隐藏的真正心情，卫宫只能粗浅察觉到樱正在担忧着什麽，而且现在也在害怕，整个人颤抖着，直到被凛扶住肩膀，双唇轻起，“那rider死后，哥哥......哥哥他有没有——”有没有说出来，其他的一切？

 

“慎二没受伤，他立刻就逃了。”

卫宫答道，他自然把樱关心的重点归到慎二的安危上。

 

闻言，女孩神情依旧恍惚着，重複着一句话，“是士郎哥哥杀的吗？rider。”

 

“不，是caster的Master做的。”

“等等，Master杀的？你是指人直接杀了英灵？”怎麽可能？

 

被凛用不可置信的眼神注视的卫宫，彷彿经历一场不小的恶梦，“关于这点，caster鑽了圣杯战争的漏洞，召唤出了assassin，还危及普通人的安危，需要用比较多时间去解释。不过，比起berserker，她更需要优先处理。”

没人注意到，樱在听见assassin的时候，露出了更加动摇的表情。

 

与其那麽说，卫宫举手投足间的陌生，也许更让女孩不安。

斟酌了一下语气，开口更困难，她再也叫不出哥哥之类的称呼，停在舌尖的苦涩蔓延，但善解人意的人并没有忽略樱，卫宫转向自己在这个世界的妹妹，尽量用轻鬆的语气开口，“樱的话，继续叫哥哥也没关係喔。”

 

“什麽啊？这种缓缓诱导对方的对话方式。”想佔樱便宜吗？

凛露出了我可不允许的表情，让卫宫一头雾水，但他本能反驳，“才、才不是，只是樱原本就是很亲近的后辈。要是慎二不介意的话，我就没有关係，不如说其实，不管慎二也可以......”

 

“樱，你做你自己想做的事就好了。”

 

自己想做的事？原本是后辈的话......

光芒消失在女孩的眼睛裡，樱低下头，过了一会才说：“不了，谢谢你的关心，我没事的。”

 

 

“卫宫......前辈。”


	10. 10

这个世界不存在秘密，因为人的眼睛会说话。

——那假的秘密呢？

 

有些情感能说谎，连当事人都察觉不到。

那不是真的温柔，是寂寞太久后的温柔，依旧透着寂寞的冰冷，握住自己的掌心。

 

间桐慎二张开眼，无语盯着在自己身边入睡的人，卫宫看起来毫无防备。

共享着一床被褥，棉质触感下的十指紧扣，像怕自己随时跑路一样，皮肤包覆指尖的力道十分僵硬，他意识扭动酸疼的脖颈，没有自己钻入被窝的记忆，柔腻的光线透着现实的棱角照进床头，偏偏只落在卫宫身上，雪落下的声音静悄悄消失，事隔十年，如今的冬木没有陷入大火，可慎二抬头，望向被云雾遮掩住的山头，不祥的预感在蔓延。

 

天气不好的情况下，虽然视线不清楚，他的确看见与到处白色掩盖的地方不同，距离间桐宅邸有一段距离的后山腰，没有雪覆盖住，光秃秃一片。

——连原来的寺庙大门都不见踪影。

 

“这、这怎么可能？”

着急叫着，顺势拍打靠在自己腰旁的脑袋，“喂，别睡了！快给我起来啊，卫宫！”

 

“……？什么啊，是慎二。”那就不用管了。

确认完对象，又迷迷糊糊把头缩下去了，被呼唤的名字轻飘飘落在当事人耳畔，慎二略为气愤瞪着搂住自己腰的双手，好不容易右手被放开，结果方进化成八爪章鱼，就差没连脚一起缠上来了，踹都踹不开，明明都是弓道部，为什么欲哭无泪的人是自己？

 

“你他妈——还有没有自己在打圣杯战争的自觉？认真点！”

不要的话，令咒就给我啊！操纵那个剑士的得胜率肯定比rider高！

 

努力把没说出来的话咽下喉咙。慎二移开视线，企图隐藏激动的情绪。

但是，在卫宫面前装作一副纯良的模样根本没有用，对方揉着眼睛就是一句，“想都别想，不会让慎二死已经是底线了。”

 

——你看看！

这是跟睡过两次、现在还莫名其妙同床共枕的人讲出来的话吗？

 

不是没有羞涩或忸怩的情绪波动，肌肤之亲外，仔细想一想，还真的什么都没有了。

 

摇摇欲坠的联系，纠结于世界线不同，慎二不好轻易问出口。

然而，他看着的确和自己认知中一模一样的卫宫士郎，对方也在前一晚亲口承认了，他们经历过的圣杯战争极有可能是同一场。

但是，以架构不全的理论反思，是哪一种魔法可以让人穿越时空？

 

无论如何——他都有个问题要问。

 

“切，所以你后来到底有没有追到远坂？”

下一秒，得到的反应是一头雾水，“……什么？”

 

该死，是真的听不明白还是想要敷衍人？慎二分不清楚。

当作对方失败好了，这样自己就没有输了。

 

精神胜利法没起多大的作用，挣扎了十分钟，他费尽力气把卫宫拨开，虽然嫌对方贪睡，但同样处于刚起床状态的慎二也好不到哪里去，手摇摇晃晃撑起身体，看向了坐落在衣橱的镜子，奇怪，怎么跟自己印象中的摆设有些差异？

 

“我为什么在你的房间里？”

抚摸着底下明显硬了些的床垫，疲惫的背椎肯定在困扰前，就陷入沉眠了。

 

卫宫的头蹭了一会，半颗陷在枕头里，瞇着眼解释：“忘了吗？昨晚，慎二自己的房间已被毁得差不多了。”

 

“还不都是你那个servant，没事就放什么宝具出来！”

说来就生气，受害者提高音量吼，随即，前因后果逐渐在脑袋清晰，慎二找到理由继续抱怨，“还有远坂和她那个满脸嘲讽的servant，没事闯进来，要破坏房间也给我破坏掉你的才对！”

 

气急败坏的脸色，直直迎向了卫宫的沉默。

不一会，对方垂下眼说：“就算慎二的房间没被毁掉，你也没胆在那睡一晚吧？”

 

被人无端入侵成功的间桐结界，加上不速之客提出同盟要求。

如果远坂凛可以做到悄声无息出现，没道理另外一个迟迟未登场的御三家做不到，论艾因兹贝伦人造人的魔术回路和被设计出来的强大天赋，还有那只庞然巨物的狂战士，要直接攻下这里绝不难。

 

在紧急的危机下，一个顶多掌握了魔术理论却无法施展的人，怎么可能一个人安心闭上眼？

合乎常理的分析不用说出口，慎二向来敏锐，所以他的回话被喉咙扼住了，握紧拳，卫宫的目光坦然到令人生厌，如同这个人的温柔，丝毫无法让人沉溺，无法热烈的灵魂，如同天生填好悼词的墓碑，慎二头皮发麻，脚恍惚伸出床缘，趾头碰到冰冷地面的同时，全身无力，眼看就要跌下去——一把拉住他的是卫宫的臂膀，强而有力。

 

“嘶……痛、痛死了，嘶——你、你做什么？哇呜！”

骨骼和肌腱间的摩擦，被神经传递到大脑，感官迅速被一大片黑暗截断，有一只手按住自己的髋骨，慎二还来不及感觉到疼痛，整个人就翻转了一圈，狼狈落在卫宫的怀抱范围，对方的下颚正顶着自己的头，敲打的频率正如轻轻低喃：“小心一点啊，慎二。”

 

“你这样，我想好好睡一觉都不行。”放心不下啊。

那陷入蓝发中的叹息，沉下声，温热的湿意让始作俑者的耳朵开始发痒。

慎二讨厌突如其来的心虚，口吻更恶劣了，“让你一叫不醒的方法倒是很多。”

 

闻言，卫宫一顿，内心却无波动。

迟迟不说话，盯着慎二发毛。自己也无法厘清。

 

为什么呢？这个人明明真的做过，还不只一次。

就是无法警戒起来，无法当作志同道合的同伴，也无法单纯视为敌人，甚至……在这个异世界中，因为对方的存在，稍微多了一点亲昵感。

卫宫不解，放弃了探究。只是加重力道。

 

……靠得更近的话，能够明白吗？

曾经紧密相连的部位，现在没有贴合在一起，柔软、顺滑的涟漪没有在湖面荡漾，却落下一根羽毛随风飘散，轻轻缓缓，拨开对方的浏海，过于固执的卷曲紧跟着指尖跑，白皙的手腕印着自己弄出的红痕，真奇怪，以前的自己不会在意的事，现在却觉得有些可爱。

 

时间如同静止了，呼吸交错在一起。

接着，水啧没有「啵」的一声，不由自主贴上去，专注于对方脸颊的蒸腾，“……唔嗯、”

 

“……嗯、啊呜——”

发出呻吟时，为时已晚。

 

——慎二迅速推开对方，同样的不可置信倒映在卫宫眼底。

不敢再听一次自己发出的声音，喉结一晃一动。

 

真、真的？心跳剧烈加速着，找不到地方喘气。

想要钻进棉被里，搞不好会遇到同样想要逃避的对方，于是，慎二遏止住自己的退缩，彷佛确认般地，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，尝不出味道，卫宫的脸罕见胀红起来，可手伸过来，动作十分轻柔，按住自己的下嘴唇滑过去，许久的凝视后，说了一句，“没、没有咬破，别担心。”

 

理所当然，没有感受到任何痛感，麻痹心脏的不算。

但糟糕的是——这样他就知道卫宫的味道了，比以往任何一次都还要清楚。

 

说到底，全都是靠得那么近的错！

慎二咬牙，紊乱的思绪在脑袋里盘旋着，该死——卫宫赤裸的画面该死的熟悉，到处都是那个味道，简直就像发情一样，基于本能的进食，偏偏现在谁都不是，就是因为找不到理由，所以鬼迷心窍，不禁到了想怪罪对方的地步。

 

没有偷尝禁果的借口，伊甸园的大门早就锈蚀成一堆废铁了。

他含过卫宫更加柔软的地方，可是，没有一次，像现在说不出一句话来。

上下唇一合起来就感受到颤抖，彷佛是个逐渐累积的诅咒，在动心的时候喷薄而出。

 

——「心动」吗？

慎二想笑，他想指着对方通红到耳垂的面容开始嘲笑，别傻了，谁都不算处男，你上过我，而我……最简单的手足无措就这么发生了，心脏的刺痛如棉花包裹着针，下一秒就刺进清澈无比的情绪里，让一切污浊起来，对于对方着急解释的行为，无端地大为光火。

 

“抱歉、慎二……不、不是故意的，我是说我——”

“闭嘴。”给我闭嘴，不要露出一副后悔莫及的模样。

 

不要给我露出那种表情，慎二咬牙切齿，指尖连着温度一起攀上去。

 

卫宫吞下口水，薄薄的运动衫湿透了，慎二忍不住想——有没有那么可怕？

又不是想打你一顿，要是打你一顿就能解决我也想啊！

 

可是、可是——

 

掐住对方的肩膀，半是崩溃的神情看起来，会让卫宫有多么于心不忍？

以至于没有避开自己。

 

——慎二狠狠咬上对方的嘴唇。

下一秒，天昏地暗，说不清的强势在缺氧后摇摇欲坠，主导权从被托起的臀部、颤抖递到对方搂着腰的手上，卫宫没有回击，只是用舌头轻轻扫过牙齿下排，然后，在离开之前，呼气犹豫一会，对着慎二紧闭、不再张开的嘴唇，目光踟蹰，最后还是轻啄一下。

如同安抚似地，冲动消失了。

 

“……对不起。”

又说了一次，慎二想摀住耳朵，假装不在乎明明容易多了。

 

愧疚、想要得到原谅，原来也能那么理所当然？

为什么你要惺惺作态，凭什么我要耿耿于怀——从外露的胳膊开始发麻，揉着发红的鼻子，混合着融雪的气音大吼：“给我闭嘴！”

 

——不要说了，什么都别说！为什么老是非得要血淋淋摊开——

 

太冷了，一定是太冷了没错。

不然没有红着眼眶，近乎要滴落下什么的错觉，慎二索性把身体缩起，早晨的空气带着光穿透薄薄的被褥，脸颊一碰到卫宫胸膛，思绪开始融化，顿时，想不起来需要计较的东西，他不可能善罢罢休的，绝不可能，但是急促的脚步停下了，他一回头、一望前方，如同窗外的茫茫大雪，没有一个人出现。

 

甚至雪淹没了行走来的路途。

也许未来就是没有未来，过去也一同不见了。

 

 

“慎二。”

灯塔亮了，远洋的渔船载着一堆箱子的残骸，瞬间，空荡荡的地方瞬间被光芒填满。

而卫宫的眼睛，是他看过最空洞的颜色，眨呀眨，像只蝴蝶停在枝头，就会被现实捏碎，迟疑的语气落下，“慎二，你不愿意也没关系，但是……”

 

一点都不温暖，温暖也不能果腹。他饿得发狂。

慎二躲不开揉着自己头的力道，对方的声音如此期期艾艾，像卫宫本人，不愿退缩、不知悔改，不懂宽恕，孤独的灵魂浸在深刻的大海中，像是停止转动的怀表，永远抓着泛黄的照片不放，可惜，他知道自己不是那张照片中的人，他是镶漆边缘最坚硬的刮痕。

 

他是卫宫迟早会受的伤，却不确定自己的痕迹能停留多久。

所以，一不小心、就被那双盈满自己的瞳孔掳获了——

 

 

“你愿意跟我交往吗？”

 

一说出口，沙漏翻转过来，滴答滴答，慎二听见水珠落在眼眶的声音。


	11. 11

刚走下楼，慎二的脑袋还恍恍惚惚，盘旋着乱七八糟、堆栈起来又空无一物的错愕，只有卫宫始终牵着自己的手这件事、能够直接感受到，然后因细枝末节而不小心雀跃，如同精灵溜过耳畔的调笑，翅膀上的金粉随之洒落，少见地，卫宫眼底的理所当然太过明显，反而是纠结于肢体接触的自己比较尴尬，怎么会？

——一直以来，他都认为彼此之间的事，是两个人的一厢情愿。

 

“慎二？”

从来没被那么小心翼翼呼唤着，“你不舒服？”

 

回过神来，迷幻的现实没有打破哆嗦，苍白着一张脸的卫宫最没资格说出口，慎二想要移开对方扣住的掌心，相贴的指尖不怎么温暖，还不如缩进睡衣的口袋，突如其来的降温报导从大厅内的屏幕播出，正在和自己歐姆蛋奋战的少女魔术师转过头来，惊呼道：“你、你们——”

 

该死，迅速甩开了卫宫的手，说不清是害臊还是蔑视，慎二侧身隔着恰到好处的距离，在凛视线的死角，轻轻敲着对方的背，如同安抚似地，慎二看不见卫宫的表情，他只觉得自己撞上了一座冰山，要是泰坦尼克号绝对会沉的那种。

 

“你、你们怎么穿的那么少？想要冷死吗？”

再一次确认间桐家大厅没有装置暖气后，凛摆弄着摆弄着脖颈上的围巾，并非是她平常会选择的风格，淡粉色的瓣蕊图样，配合着深红色的外套却不会格格不入，说是巧合未免也太刻意了，但是眼见女孩嘴角扬起的笑容，除了皱眉转过头的慎二以外，谁都不忍拆穿。

 

说时迟，那时快——鼻子一痒就忍不住打了个喷嚏！

 

“哈、哈啾——！”

“看吧，果然。”女孩语调一扬。

 

有什么即将从鼻腔流出来，慎二捏着鼻子，避开身旁人更加冰冷的双手。

 

卫宫没有再靠近，茫然的神情看在凛眼中，十分不是滋味，用叉子将最后的早餐送入口中，不忘调侃劝道：“士郎要是不想也感冒的话，就赶快多穿几件吧。”

 

不料一语毕，听者想也没想，就摇起头来。

 

“不、不用了。”

沉稳地不像是寒冬中应该颤抖的人，卫宫坦言道：“我不太冷。”

 

才怪——！别骗人了，慎二瞪着对方因为失温而泛白的指尖。

隐约感受到不对劲，却无从解释，过于直白的视线出自于站在凛身后、赫然还身穿着小熊围裙的红色弓兵，他刚端出另一盘让saber埋头猛时的料理，将双手盘在胸前，archer挑眉、用百般挑剔的目光将卫宫从头看到脚，慎二发誓他要是对方，肯定会冷汗冒不停。

 

不过，当事人并没有过多的表情变化，坦然到让人想要狠狠揍一顿。

 

“不要高估自己了，卫宫士郎。”

语重心长，即使暂时和解是保命符，弓兵依旧瞧都瞧不上眼前倔强的少年，从鼻子嗤笑一声，“想必在这之前，你扯后腿的事已经做过不少吧？”

 

——哽住了，各式各样的辩白全部卡在喉咙。卫宫的表情看起来古怪无比。

忍着铅灌似的冰冷，沉重接过来，慎二咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇，把对方的手臂一拉，嘴上仍然不带好气，“跟我上去。”

 

你不冷，我也要穿！从容的背影透露出这个讯息。

踏上阶梯，因为上下位之差，飘动的头发有着和自己洗发水的香味，飘入鼻间，迅速意识到这点、还是为此就满足的自己，哪一个比较可怕？

盯着慎二的后脑勺，卫宫没有结论。

 

思绪还停留在上一句话反应不过来，他呆呆问道：“你换衣服就换衣服，为什么要带上我？”

 

闻言，对方立即转过头来，眼神恨铁不成钢。

慎二冷笑，气急败坏道：“你不都知道我房间毁了？衣橱当然也是啊！”

 

“所以……你、你要穿我的？”

简直是纡尊降贵，不是怀疑间桐家会对养子特别苛刻，只要不牵涉上魔术都还好，至少，在零用钱方面会彻底满足，然而——慎二回忆起今早他误打误撞打开对方衣橱的场景，忍不住抱怨道：“啧，要在你那里挑出一块时髦的布料都难。”

 

“哪、哪有到那么离谱的程度？”不知不觉就失去底气了。

卫宫下意识扯了扯自己自己毫无特色的运动长袖，慎二不改满脸嫌弃。

 

“樱就算了，你是拉低整个家族审美的存在。”——到底明不明白？

间桐家长子继续评论道。

 

“说得太过分了吧？”

卫宫诚心诚意在抗议，下一秒意识到另一件事情，顺势反驳，“而且我现在不算你弟弟了。”

 

不过，看起来你这家伙还挺想继续做樱的哥哥。

因为卫宫士郎穿越到间桐士郎的体内，如今真相大白，自然不用在假装以前就没有的兄友弟恭了。

 

——那你怎么不识相一点，立刻滚出去？

浪涛汹涌，下一秒心中的浪潮就可以吞没对方了，他讨厌被单方面切断关系的感觉，向来只有自己可以辜负别人。

 

冷眼听闻完发言后，慎二随即松开交握的手，莫名嘴角上扬。

峭壁上的石堆磨成沙、落在垂死者口中，吞下干涸问：“那你现在算什么东西？”

 

愣住了，卫宫愣住了。

他歪头、看向散发着诡谲氛围的人，迟疑宣布，“我啊？我算、算是——”

 

“算是你的男朋友？”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

“……无意识解决了一场危机？”

“看来是如此。”saber回应着，抽起纸巾擦了擦嘴。

 

望向身旁把眼神磨练到极致的弓兵，贫瘠的安慰说不出口。

将二楼发生的事都收入眼底，其中一个还是以前的自己，露出一脸无药可救的绝望也理所当然，虽然可以体谅archer，另一方面，少女剑士不禁紧张起来，于是，她往对方手中递上了空空如也的盘子，“可、可以再来一份吗？”

 

“没问题。”

厨房的事，对应起来倒是专业。

 

闻言，少女露出了满足的笑容，她喊住正朝厨房走去的弓兵，犹豫了一会说：“我觉得这款围裙挺适合你的。”

 

接着，saber立即转过头，望着洁净的桌面，幻想着五分钟后端上来、不知道第几号的新早餐。

 

殊不知，这话一传到archer耳中还不算最糟，更糟的是他一走进厨房，清洗碗盘的樱抬手点了一下头，紫色的发丝随着红缎带落在耳后，她悠悠说道：“archer先生真是厉害。”

 

“枯燥无味的事做多了，变得比别人顺利罢了。”

“不，我不是指厨艺。”少女急忙否认，然后又摀住自己的嘴吧，开始解释，“当然，您的厨艺是非常好的，让人甘拜下风。”

 

“英灵在作战方面以外被称赞，并不会感到开心。”

“抱歉，我不是别的意思。就……”抿起唇，少女的视线落在对方的围裙上，“saber也说了，真的很适合啊。”

 

“其、其实，那本来是我买给姊……远坂前辈的。”

听到这句话，archer手一滑，他努力维持面无表情，迅速接住了快要摔落到水槽的盘子，然后，不禁低下头，看着围裙上已经被自己的胸膛撑出一个紧绷笑脸的熊图案，笑不出来了。

 

终于，英灵撑不下迎面而来的压力，迅速隐身，丢下一句，“告诉凛，我先去侦查了。”

 

接下来……站在冬木市最高头塔的顶端，搜寻着生前仅存的记忆却毫无线索。

archer忍不住扶额，呢喃道：“先把全部的超市都找一次吧。”

 

希望能买到一模一样的小熊。

做为献祭，来不及脱下的大熊在冷风里抖动着。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

——为什么要偷偷摸摸的？

慎二瞪着揽住自己腰的人，从温暖的内室往外扳开冲户本身就是一种折磨，当他戴上口罩，卫宫浑身的凛冽，还是让他的鼻子彷佛黏上一层薄冰，忍不住窒息，慎二跺着脚，无法来回走动，又不时四处探头，直到卫宫的嘴贴着自己的耳畔，轻轻说了一句：“要开始了喔。”

 

接着，不等他反应过来，一个人果断拖着另一个纵身一跳！

 

“哇、哇呜——你简直有病，你有呜呜呜呜！”发出的吼叫被摀住了。

冷空中支离破碎的不只声音，还有从卫宫身上迅速剥离下来的信任感，慎二失魂丧魄跪坐在松软的雪地上，一不小心就陷下去，还被卫宫辛苦拉拔起来，一只手让自己搭着，玩两人三脚似地撑住平衡。

 

——眼前赫然是间桐家偏避的后门。

 

慎二打了个哆嗦，东望西观，确定连一只虫子都没有，卫宫已经率先走到前端，试图拨开被雪覆盖的锁，成功后朝自己朝了招手，格外迫切地说：“我们快走吧。”

熠熠生辉的眼瞳，在一片纯色的白之中，特别耀眼。

 

“真是的，你到底为什么现在要出去啊？”

“慎二不是看不上我的冬装吗？趁现在出去买。”

 

不把责任推到我这里来！

慎二狠狠剜了一眼名正言顺的卫宫，对方为了增加说服力，还加上一句，“天色晚了之后就不方便行动了，要快点在最适合的时间内——”

 

“那为什么不带servant？”

“……要去柳洞寺的话，不太适合。”那边可是持有能破坏master契约的宝具。

为什么买衣服要去柳洞寺？连质问都不用，目的一下子就暴露了！

 

不过，卫宫立刻保证，“到时候，慎二待在山脚下就好了，我一个人上去。”

不会让你遇险的，无端令人烦躁的态度，无论如何都改不过来。

 

慎二艰难抬起手，纤细的身材硬是被对方包裹成圆滚滚的原味粽子。

就算进入商场，也会被店员退避三舍！可恶，现在很冷，但没到这种程度啊。

 

卫宫强迫自己穿上那么多衣服，早些时候又对惯于薄薄长袖，意图完全不明，根本无法分析，应该说想要理解本身就是一件错事，因为这个人表现起来——简直、简直像是无法自己感应到温度。

这么想的慎二顿时毛骨悚然，搞什么？又不是英灵。

 

然而，看着皱眉望向藏圆山的家伙，一句也讲不出口。

在圣杯战争里面，手无寸铁的自己要是想要活命的话，必须倚赖卫宫士郎。

 

明明简单不过的道理，慎二感到不安。

不知不觉，他们已经踏出间桐宅邸了，先是前往商场，故意放慢脚步，落下对方半个肩头，慎二的视线左右游移着，被铲起的雪推没什么特别，路标依旧清晰，经过公园时，一个小小的身影突然扑面而来——不是扑向自己，而是前方的卫宫。

 

 

“大哥哥！伊利雅等你好久了！”

 

 

银白发丝和雪融在一起，猩红色的眼睛却狡诘眨了眨，来自艾因兹贝伦的女孩，收敛住兴奋，微微欠身、拉起裙摆，做了一番自我介绍。

 

然后，毫不在意说道：“想也知道，凛肯定说了我一堆坏话吧，你不要相信她。”

 

“不……与其说是坏话，还不如说都在抱怨？”

“那种事怎么都好。”拨了拨头发，女孩歪头，略为嫌弃地用余光扫过慎二，“你带着这么拖后腿的人啊，看起来一点品味都没有。”

 

我就说吧！卫宫的衣服果然很直男！

可惜，唯一认同自己的人居然是敌方恶魔级别的。

 

慎二欲哭无泪，无法应对的人也包括僵硬无比的卫宫。

抿起嘴，忍不住问道：“伊利雅你到底……不，应该说想法变了，还是——”

 

“大哥哥说的话还真奇怪，伊利雅懒得听懂了。”

女孩皱起眉，随即又松开了，转了一个圈，凑过来说：“我来见你理由很简单啊。”

 

“战争结束以后，无论如何，我们会永远在一起。”

 

 

笑意中蕴含残忍的天真，说出令人不寒而栗的预告，又满意拉住卫宫的手举高，宣布道——

 

“因为大哥哥跟我是一样的！”


	12. 12

“我们为什么在这里？”

“嗯？不是为了买慎二冬装的吗？”答者义正辞严说道，卫宫环顾着四周密集的视线，略为不自在，“所以才来卖场啊。”

 

一个小女孩被妇人牵着手，舔着棒棒糖，目不转睛看着他们两个站立在店中央，坐也不是、逛也不是，再走一步彷佛是全新的世界，裙襬飘飘和洋装的款式层出不穷，最不缺的就是梦想的粉红色，然而对非自愿的人性立牌来说，那是梦魇最新鲜的颜色，慎二咬牙切齿瞪着逐渐缩小的孩童背影，真想把对方头上不时晃呀晃的兔子耳朵一把扯下来。

 

“慎二，注意一下表情。”别把小孩吓哭了。

闻言，明白言下之意的人立刻甩了罪魁祸首一个白眼，“你没看到那几个家长的眼神吗？早就被当成变态了！”

 

所以说——卫宫士郎你到底有什么毛病？

准确无比从不耐烦的咋舌中传递出谩骂，慎二揪住对方的衣领，左顾右盼，确认附近没人后，朝不明所以的人低声怒吼：“我可不想跟你一起被归列为萝莉控！”

 

“萝、萝莉控？”

糟糕的称呼唤起了对方的强烈否定，“才不是，你别乱说！”

 

“那你为什么陪那个小鬼吃完午餐后，还答应要跟她一起逛街？”

“因为，总觉得伊利雅好像挺寂寞的……而且，趁机达成停战的协约也不是不可能……”

——可能个鬼啊！你没听到那是什么前提之下吗？

 

“不要擅自往好的地方想！她指战争结束之后，是艾因兹贝伦早就钦定自己会赢的意思！”

“欸？”

“而且，说你永远会和她在一起！你那时侯算不算是活人都是个问题！”

 

给我注意一下细节啊！

 

跟完全抓错重点、误认对方没有敌意的卫宫不同，慎二的喘气自从与女孩相遇之后，更加急促，要说原因的话——自己可是活生生被狂战士大卸八块的人。

死的方法太多了，记忆模糊，只有痛楚以各式各样的形状烙印在他的感官中，即使远坂声称已经帮自己解除了黑魔法的诅咒，胸口的紧迫仍然存在，不知不觉，慎二把现实和幻想混合在一起，这使他本能地感受到恶寒。

 

basaker很强大，偏偏master不食人间烟火。

明明可以一刀了结性命，但对女孩来说，欣赏人血肉模糊的哀号，不失为另一种游戏方式。

 

不分善恶，没有规范，是被故意养育成这幅模样的。

光是想到这么做的源头都是为了圣杯战争，不禁使人头皮发麻。

 

但是——自己也没好到哪里去。

 

“卫宫你啊，还真是会吸引一堆想要毁掉你的家伙靠近。”

真不公平，如今依然可以露出笑容的人全都是。想要撕裂这场冰冷的假幕。

 

看见那些作恶下溅的东西，还能保持本心的理想，即使再扭曲，如同飞蛾扑火般、注定死无全尸，慎二握紧拳，自己的誓言向来不会兑现，然而这一刻，卫宫垂下眼的阴影逐渐在他心中扩大，无比浪漫地想……杀不了这个人就算了，至少要亲手埋葬掉对方。

必须要见证这个笨拙的理想主义者的末路。心中总有个声音这么督促自己。

 

——谁叫你这家伙，即使成了这样的关系，也同时在意着别人？

 

爬虫类的凝视十分漫长，慎二的目光像逐渐剥落的鳞片，落在蕾丝和长裙的边缘。

如同恋爱般柔滑又甜蜜，伸手触碰了对方的脸颊，下一秒就被握住，卫宫的口吻略带迟疑，眼睛里的光一瞬间消失了，像当时的……不、他的卫宫怎么可能会像任何人？

麻痹着自己的思考，慎二听见对方的声音贴近自己的耳朵，提议道：“要不然悄悄溜走吧？”

 

“毕竟，一开始答应伊利雅的时候，就已经说好是一个小时了。”

看了看手表，的确超过了不只一点，这样子就有正当的理由。

 

“总是把事情做得比没完成还糟糕，你也是挺有天赋的。”

不知不觉，放松下来，甚至带着调侃说出口，还有一部分是期待女孩被抛下而失落的表情，要是那么恶劣的话讲出口，对方会立刻反悔吧？

所以——慎二除了笑以外，什么都不会说。

 

“我看看，男装是在五楼对吧？电梯在左转弯之后——啊，快到了。”

到了再好不过，慎二推着对方的背，用自己的身躯遮挡住正朝他们原来站位跳着走去的紫色身影，银白色的发丝和那双如同红宝石闪耀的眼睛，在人群中十分显眼，但是不关他们的事了，更亲昵靠在卫宫肩膀上，慎二享受着单方面胜利的结果。

 

以至于，他没有发现另一头、寻遍四处都没能买到一模一样围裙的红色弓兵。

 

 

“士郎！我挑好了！嗯？人呢？”

女孩疑惑地扫视周围，垫起脚尖，似乎是嫌这样太慢了，立刻闭起眼睛，运传的高温回路触动着空气中的魔术因子，在被赋予优良功能的前提下，对伊利雅来说是非常简单的搜索方式。

 

不到十秒，就锁定了缓缓朝电梯前进的两个人。

 

女孩没有追上去，面无表情的脸，顿时被剥夺了全部情绪，带着不解的疑惑，伊利雅歪着头，喃喃自语，“士郎走了啊，为什么呢？他又逃不掉。”

 

“——因为，他跟我是一样的嘛。”

露出满足的笑容，不明所以的话却被另一个有心者听见了。

 

 

不远处，archer握紧双拳，眼神晦暗不明。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

魔术师是依循着古法，却妄想用现实去解释一切的异类。

与众不同、宁顽不灵，所有恰到好处的贬抑词都可以套在这群人身上，被日新月异科技淹没的现今，所谓的「根源追求」 已然扭曲成另一副模样，刚愎自用却能够自豪的种族，舍弃了所有普通人的幸福，优越感背后，导致哪一个人支离破碎都不足为奇。

 

 

生在间桐家是悲哀的吗？被送养到这里是悲哀的吗？

第一天就被丢到虫仓，任黑白相间、发毛的触角侵略肌肤与器官，持续整整三天，是无比悲哀的吗？

间桐樱不知道，因为等她回过神来，已经感受不到五感了。

 

阴暗的地下室中，蠢蠢的野心正在酝酿，半照光的侧脸充满皱纹，比间桐脏砚为了维持皮囊而牺牲的人命更少，苍老到时间几乎停摆，孤独的大雁无法展翅，混浊的双眼彷佛一个窝，下一刻就要有新鲜的虫卵诞生，然后爬出来咬掉它的头颅，然而鸟就这么停在老者肩上，冷冷望向自己。

 

这个世界上，如果存在真正不可饶恕的家伙，即使不用情感去判断，大抵也是这个人吧？

 

 

“你身体的情况怎么样？”

是无所谓的语气，如湿润的触角爬满骷髅，断节的虫子从阴影处涌现。

 

樱摀住嘴巴，即使作恶也必须回答这个人。

吞下口，女孩说：“没事，一切正常。”

 

奇怪干涸的笑声，从那已经无法分泌出口水的喉咙发出来。

 

 

“——那士郎呢？你二哥怎么样了？”

“不、不要对他动手！不要对士郎哥哥动手！拜托了，爷爷！”

“那你得好好听话才行，必须好好听我的，现在立刻去……”

 

话还没说完，一堆虫飞翅颤颤朝自己袭来，即使无数次遭遇过，仍然唤起了最深层的恐惧，樱冒着冷汗，闭上眼睛挣扎着——

 

 

“樱！你没事吧？快醒过来！”

湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着自己的额头，当她睁开眼，直对上凛着急的面庞，不禁呢喃道：“……姊姊？”

 

 

……你有想念过我吗？那怕只有一次，在这十年之中。

不敢问出口，即使得到割舍不到的答案，也会继续追问着，只有一次吗？在什么时候？是不是在那一次之后，就在也没有过了？为什么，怎么可以？因为我可是无数次，每当痛苦时、每当撑不下去时，想念的人都是——

 

 

“别担心，我在这里。”

太狡滑了，总是在对的时候出现，在最需要的时候。

……随时都像一个英雄。

 

坚定的声音拉着樱回到现实，她迫切的视线从凛脸上移开，对方已经解开自己的粉红色围巾了，不禁有些失落，樱低语问：“不喜欢吗？”

 

“啊？”

“不喜欢我的围巾吗？”脱口而出。

“没、没有，才没那回事，围巾非常暖和！”

“那就是颜色的问题了？不喜欢粉红色还是嫌图案——”

 

“都说不是了啦！樱选的我绝对不会不喜欢！”

否认的人紧紧抓住自己的肩膀，感受到对方认真的力道，樱茫然抬头，见凛纠结了一会，然后语气缓和下来，“那个啊，接下来就要晚上了，所以得出去外面。”

 

“……要去打圣杯战争吗？”

“啊？嗯，打算先去柳洞寺调查一下，整座庙直接消失也太奇怪了。”全部武装好，除了脖子空荡荡的凛一鼓作气说出来，朝对方摆了摆手，“别在意，你乖乖待在间桐宅就好了，这里还是比较安全的。”

 

“……好。”

“士郎那边拖拖拉拉的，估计不会先回来，我跟他约好要在柳洞寺那边会合了。”

“……好。”

“如果只有慎二一个人回来，那把他关在外面也没关系。”

“……噗，好的。”不小心笑出来了，不过，那个人是什么时候出去的？

 

樱看着自己空白的掌心，注意力被强势入住的人给引走了。

在自己沉思时，凛一脸不自在、扭捏的模样实在不像平常，过了许久，两个人到了玄关，穿上长靴之后，才一副豁出去的表情解释道：“我、我不是故意不带围巾的。”

 

“总觉得有种预感，出去绝对会弄脏它。”

索性就解下来了，十分宝贝的笨拙，让得不偿失的行动合理起来。

 

没关系，无论如何都会帮姐姐洗干净的。说不出口啊。

——原来自己才是不勇敢又别扭的那一个吗？意识到了。

 

 

“再见，帮我煮个消夜吧。”

凛提议道，接着迅速驳回，“不，不不不，樱你还是早点睡好了。熬夜对女孩子不好。”

 

“没关系。”这次，真的说出口了。

多晚自己都会等的，无论多晚，好不容易可以这样子。

 

朝着亮起的房子再次招了招手。

正式告别后，天才魔术师振奋精神，一走到外头，不料，雪落屋檐，差点砸向自己。

 

 

“欸？啊啊啊啊！”还好躲开了，还是有点被泼及。

然而，正当凛一魂未定，身后又传来无奈的劝告，带着调侃，“注意点形象啊，master，淑女可不会发出这种不适当的吼叫。”

 

“欸？archer！你还有脸说我？老实讲！到底下午都跑去哪里了？”

侦察也没那么久吧？

需要怀疑的地方一堆，凛瞪着一语不发承受自己质问的servant，但是她毫无办法，拿人没辄的感觉是第一次遇到，说到底，还是这家伙太固执了，固执的地方即使不再是卫宫士郎，依旧依循着以往的个性，走在相反的路上。

 

没有正面回答，若有所思盯着少女，archer轻声提醒，“你再不出发，就要迟到了。”

 

“还是这是master贤明的判断？让卫宫士郎对付caster，然后再坐收渔翁之利？”

“我才不会用那么下作的手段！”白白浪费对方的信任，只为了一时之便？

 

闻言，红色弓兵垂下眼，“……我还宁愿你那么做。”

 

“什么？”

“没事。”轻描淡写带过了，没有执着的意思。

 

 

archer松开紧皱的眉头，在灵体化之前，深深看了自己master一眼，“凛，无论以后会如何，记住我现在的话——”

 

 

“永远不要相信自己以外的人。”

 

不管是谁。


	13. 13

“到这里就可以了，快点回去吧。”

嘴上这么说着，卫宫拍了拍对方的肩，尽管想要粉饰太平，来不及挥手道别，慎二像是终于得到赦令一般，局促的目光终于从夜空的灰白云层移开，看都不看面前人一眼，鞋下踩碎了好几颗小石子，如同卡在沙哑的细缝里，磨蚀着最后一丝真诚。

不由自主，朝着柳洞寺山脚的入口退后了，同时也朝着站在那的卫宫退后了。

 

裹紧了脖颈上的围巾，通红的鼻子一缩，腹部空虚的蠕动充斥着慎二的脑袋。

明明和对方刚吃完晚餐，甩开艾因兹贝伦的人造人之后，度过了一段极其普通又充实的时光，世人称之为约会也不为过，至少，确认到卫宫的眼睛确实停留在自己身上。

 

但是......现在想着逃命比较实际吧？

毕竟，这一次的战争，自己真的什么筹码都没有了。

 

“慎二，好好保重啊。”

“啧，说的好像你不会回来一样。”

“真要说的话，慎二的反应比较像吧？”苦笑着，卫宫耸了耸肩，“像是在看我最后一眼。”

语毕，橘色发梢微微晃动，透着终于感受到寒冷似的碎冰，口中呼出白雾。

 

透明的、失去颜色，再也无法染上任何——不，那就是对方原本的样子。

慎二望向前方的视线突然模糊，他忘记了卫宫究竟有没有叹息。

 

“总之回去时小心点，我可没有空跑去救你喔。”

“不需要。”我看到你尸体的机率比你看到我的高多了。

 

恶劣的弧度勾起，回过神来，慎二没有压抑住自己，玩味的眼神流淌在对方身上。

没办法，谁叫这家伙毫不犹豫就捅破窗纸了，说是情商有问题也太抬举卫宫，只能那么认为啊，天生就缺乏某种情感触动机关的灵魂，跟历经苦难后的高洁不同，卫宫只是无法感同身受罢了。

 

既然无法把自己视为重要的存在，那我将你弃如敝屣也不能有怨言喔。

——最顽劣的情话大抵如此。

 

冠冕堂皇的迷恋和蔑视，沿袭着间桐腐败的血脉，流窜过慎二的每一寸细胞。

他找了一个侥幸的理由，并且打算一直使用下去。

 

“......那，明天见了喔？”

别呆站着挥手啦，笨蛋。深怕别人不知道这里的动静？

 

慎二抿起唇，瞪着一脸无辜的卫宫，一如往常，这个人仅存的敏锐从不在自己身上实现，但开口要求太难了，等到卫宫把一生的迟钝都用尽，他会祈祷彼此没有来世的。

 

不做魔术师有多好，普通过日子没不行。

这句话向来是针对没天分之人的怜悯，自己才不要。

真要说下一世的话，他要得到比远坂更强的资质才甘心。

 

明明怎么样都伤不起，朝梦幻的泡影撞得头破血流多少次了。

为此痛哭流涕过，痛定省思后，突然想通了，亏欠自己的果然还是别人，以前是鹤野、是樱，是那个臭老头，现在是——

 

“卫宫，我还是很讨厌你。”

漫不经心说出口了，其实有一点点、一点点期待对方的表情会崩裂。

 

一条小小的隙缝也好，慎二要的不多，从他明白自己不可能成为支撑住卫宫内部的执念后，就只能从外部留下伤痕，这一次也是，对方眨了眨眼睛，一拳敲下去陷落的地方又被填满，无比光滑，甚至没有错愕，低说道：“你啊——果然很麻烦呢。”

 

“再怎么样都不会和讨厌的人接吻，这点我还是明白的。”

对慎二来说，简直是纡尊降贵，原因说出来会被揍，不过现在只需要一把抓过来，对方就没机会怒吼了，真奇怪，没一点可爱因素存在，无尽的怜爱用于这个人......说实在有点浪费。

沉思中，卫宫见对方罕见沉默了，那张伶牙俐齿的嘴巴，嗫嚅着自己听不到的音量。

 

咕噜咕噜——从腹部响起的饥饿，让卫宫失神想到点了一份半的晚餐，还是全部消化完毕了啊。

甚至隐隐觉得不够，想要再尝更多、更多——

 

于是，他向前抓住对方的衣领，没想太多，一口啃下去。

 

“你、你是狗吗？不要咬我啊，卫宫士郎！——呜呜呜啊！”连亲都不是算了，有血！

慎二一只手摀住自己即将被侵略的脖子，另一只手用力扯住对方后脑勺的头发。

可惜，没能奋战多久就压倒性惨败，恍若窒息的腥味在口腔中被舌头扫荡，总觉得卫宫在渴求连他自己都不知道的东西，没有结果的，不是留恋，仅仅得到这层提示。

 

属于细枝末节的部份太多，慎二只能闭上眼感受贯穿自己的温度。

 

 

另一方面，卫宫不得不承认，被吓到惊慌失措，只能待在罪魁祸首怀里颤抖的可怜模样。

——是对方最顺眼的时候了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

“所以，你能详细解释自己迟到的理由吗？士郎。”

咬牙切齿问道，远坂的语气中存在即将并发的怒火，双手叉起腰，等待着同盟之人的回答。

 

“真的真的非常抱歉。”双手合十，被对方瞪着，少年冷汗直流。

 

......理由什么的，你要是听到，我才会真的完蛋。

但是，自己本来就不擅于说谎，只能够选择沉默的人，怀着同样的歉意，望向自己早早就在山门前待命的servant，小心翼翼问道：“saber有什么发现吗？关于这里的不对劲——”

 

“恕我直言，比较不对劲的是士郎。”

“太好了，跟我心有灵犀呢，本小姐将同意票投给saber。至于我的servant当然也有发言权，他也投同意——”

“说实话，master，真要投的话应该是死亡票。”

闻言，远坂露出糟糕玩脱了的表情，先警戒起来的是saber，即使得知了红色弓兵的真实身分，她首要作为英灵要尽的职责，就是保护好自己的御主，即使敌人是未来的对方。

 

然而，这里的地理环境不适合剑士大展身手，茂密的草丛处于两侧，卫宫抬头，顺着残破的石阶往上一看，深色的门顶表面，落下了红漆，与只剩一边的栏栅外壁颜色相同，充沛的灵脉分布在山底下，跟水源相近，却被大型魔术阵法束缚在寺庙中，如今，尽管因为自然魔力的干扰，魔术师的探测能力下降，半吊子如卫宫士郎，也能轻易发现一件事。

 

“这里......昨天肯定进行过战斗了。”

胜者是哪一方很明显，直捣caster黄龙后，顺便毁掉了寺庙，卫宫蹲下来，用手拨开白雪霭霭覆盖的凌乱痕迹，要是那个远古魔术师依然活着，就会把柳洞寺恢复原状，不为了她所倾心的master，也会为了掩人耳目，话说，猛然想起来了，今早播报的新闻中，并没有冬木集体昏迷的消息。

 

只有城市中的温度骤降，雪色淹没了大街小巷，往年从没那么严重。

 

“照士郎提供的情报，我打电话跟美缀确认过了，葛木老师今天没有去学校，说是怎么样都联系不上。”凛走到另一边，她拨了拨树梢的霜痕，闭上眼感知，失败后又随即张眼，冷静继续说：“而学生会长那家伙，似乎早就搬出这里。今天有顺利出席。”

 

“啊，我和一成连络过了，不过，要他回答自己和其他人搬出去的原因，就突然说不出来。”

“也许受到了某种暗示？”

“可能吧，不过caster上一次根本没有清空战场，为什么这次会——”

 

“哼。也是，只意识到这种层面的你是不会明白的。”

在弓兵是愚不可及的疑惑，使他不禁嗤笑出声，挑眉看向不满瞪着自己的人说道：“还没有发现吗？卫宫士郎。”

 

“圣杯战争的轨迹已经和你所经历过的那一次全然不同了，或者说，除了有印象的御主和英灵外，至今有哪一件事情和你记忆中重复？不要误会了，并不是你提早避开了劣势，而是——”

 

“从一开始的前提就不一样。”

一字一语说出被忽略的可能性，随着语调上扬，少年的眼睛微微瞪大。

 

“也是。”凛的指尖停在下颚，皱起眉，“从十年前士郎的归属就不一样了，一系列蝴蝶效应影响到未来，才是必须考虑进去的因素。”

 

“你的意思是说——”

“没有恶意，不过士郎你话中的可信度会大打折扣喔。”毕竟，参考点不一样嘛。

 

凛耸了耸肩，富饶趣味地望向茫然的卫宫，为了缓和情绪说出一件事实，“比如说，在你那个世界，我跟你是因为圣杯战争才认识的，但是在这里，可是作为青梅竹马相处了十年喔。”

 

“欸、欸——？”

不是没有推测过，只是某种害羞的情绪让人不能细想。

憧憬之类的，对格外突出的人怀抱向往，对象几乎是穗群原学园一致认定的。

 

“虽然作为御三家走得太近，会被认为是觊觎对方家族中的魔术秘法。不过，士郎小时候完全不管那些规定呢，喜欢带着樱一直巧遇我，刚开始那孩子还有点怕，后来就不知不觉就习惯了。”十分怀念地扬起嘴角，笑容却有些落寞，“樱她啊，有次感冒还哭着说我想见姊姊，然后把你吓得想爬过我家的围篱叫人，结果不小心摔下去了，两个人就被一起送到医院去。”

 

吃力不讨好的事总是最用心去做。明明不是自己的功劳，心情却跟着晃荡。

不断失败着，不停尝试着，即使知道成功的机率微乎其微，还是想要试一试。

 

如今，卫宫说不出口，其实在突然来到这个世界之前，即使经历过圣杯战争，他压根就不知道远坂和樱是亲生姊妹——如此潜藏在沉默下的巨大秘密，还会有几个？

 

 

“虽然在这个时候打破气氛挺煞风景的，不过尽快调查完撤退才是明智的选择。”

archer提醒道，没来由瞪了少年一眼，“不管哪一个你，都擅长惹麻烦啊。”

 

——无妄之灾啊，而且那不算麻烦吧！

不知道是不是卫宫士郎的错觉，即使解释完毕之后，对方对着自己的态度依旧很差劲，然而找不到确切的原因，比起以前彷佛凝视自己黑历史的目光，多了一点五味杂陈，总之，还是希望自己消失就很奇怪了，除非......

 

“archer，你是不是知道一些其他的——”

“士郎！小心！”突然，一不注意，左侧的皮肤被热铁烙过一样炙热，没来的及疼痛起来，就被saber推到一旁，透明的剑对峙上匕首，鹰钩般的利爪游移在骑士王的圣剑上，用力一踩，却无法抵抗风王结界，被saber顺势甩落，如同一只猴子发出嘶哑的尖叫，斗篷内的黑影蹦跳到柳洞寺的石垒上。

 

“那、那是servant吗？怎么会那么——”不像个人？

 

简直就是野生动物。

阴暗驼着背，如同黑色布料一般的暗影，白色面具上牙齿发出刺耳的笑，嘎嘎作响——一瞬间，archer出现在他背后，投影出黑白双刃潮后被一砍，被迅速避开了，卫宫反应不过来，他看到saber甩着掌心上的血，然后猛然冲向前，“archer，封住他的退路！”

 

“不用你说，我也知道。”

随即答道，当弓兵正要化形出无名的刀剑在暗影的身后，一瞬间，剧烈的狂风从另一端伴随着怒吼，还有女孩的咯咯笑声，十分熟悉，卫宫冒下冷汗，接着，自己两侧的树木拔根而起，强大的压迫感铺天盖地而来，夹杂着明确的杀意，“我带basaker来找你玩了喔，士郎！”

 

“伊、伊利雅？”

“——退到我身后，士郎！”

“saber小心点，assassin还在场，他对妳——”

凛的话未毕，卫宫转头一看，近乎咫尺，被对方称为assassin的暗影跳到saber背上，紧抓着不放，就像个顽童，不顾形象，但是擅长遮蔽气息的他，在basaker带来的巨大震惊之下，更为如鱼得水。

 

“assassin？怎么会......不是caster召唤出的servant吗？”

等等，caster就算没被打败，肯定逃出柳洞寺的时候也受到重伤，这个情况下，无法离开山门的武士被敌人解决，然后——圣杯战争重回常轨，没有了规则外的强行召唤，那真正的assassin就能够现身了！

 

可是、可是，如果是这样，那新的master又是谁来担任？

 

理不清头绪，卫宫姑且投影出自己的武器，刀光一闪，他被saber压到草丛里，少女剑士喘着气，血流下额头，摇摇晃晃站起来，迎向发狂吼叫的半人神，嘴上不忘提醒，“士郎，快点跑。趁着我拦下basaker的时候，快点跑。”

 

“saber，我——”

“别废话了，她说的对！”凛撑住自己的肩膀，朝前方助阵投掷了宝石，“现在得撤退！”

 

随着爆炸声此起以彼落响起，她努力压抑住想要观看archer和assassin的缠斗，明白不是自己的servant打不赢，而是对方过于棘手，虽然攻击力和速度都比不上近战的工兵，但是混淆视线和阻碍的能力一流，难免会拖长战斗节奏。

 

“可恶，没想到一个basaker就够难对付了，居然还找人连手？”

面对兔死狐悲的情况，还是不得不下手吗？

凛瞪着不断窜逃、抓不住的assassin猜测，然而，立即听到另一方的否定了。

 

“basaker是最强的。不需要和那么弱的东西连手！”

伊利雅的个子不高，穿着新洋装，靠在战场外不远的树下，眼中带着被嘲弄的怒气，却笑着表示，“basaker是最强的！最强的servant，就算同时解决你们三个也没问题。”

 

“狂妄也有个限度，你这个臭小鬼！”

“那——交出士郎怎么样？大哥哥要是来我这里的话，能暂时放过你们喔。”

笑嘻嘻地提出交换条件，女孩将双手摆在后，踢踏着脚，突然眼神一凛，握紧拳，呢喃着咒语，突然身旁的飞鸟式神一个个在夜空中停兀，下一秒，巨大兜虫的头壳从里头钻出来，啃蚀着白鸟的魔力。

 

“——谁在那里？”你躲不掉的，红如血的眼中宣告着。

伊利雅不甚在意，抖落着毛帽上的雪，漫不经心朝森林深处走去，叫了自己servant一声，“basaker，先去解决藏在山洞里的家伙，他让我不舒服。”

 

闻言，狂战士了无兴趣般站起来，从完全被压制的saber身上取下自己沾满鲜血的武器，朝着自己master手指的方向狂奔而去，如同一场海上的暴风雪，女孩微笑朝卫宫招手，笑了出来，“在这里等着我喔，士郎。”

 

“很快、很快，就会回来找你了。”

汗毛竖起，脊梁骨发冷，卫宫想遗忘掉这句话，却像咒言一样刻印在自己的脑袋上。

好饿，空荡荡的胃袋翻绞着，不是因为紧张而下意识疼痛，而是真正感到饥饿，想要吃些什么。

 

接着，他的servant狼狈站起来了。

即使摆出迎战姿势，saber面前没有敌人，甚至连同盟的archer都消失无踪。

 

 

注意到这点，卫宫抬头望向扶住自己的凛，少女坚定的神色中出现动摇，她不解凝视着自己手上赫然消失的同心圆，可以命令对方听从的咒令，如今，只剩下一环了。

 

“怎么会？强制他留下也没有留下来！”

“archer居然能够抗命？”saber皱眉。

 

抗魔属性考虑到弓兵本身的素质，十分低下。

和被命运加持过的骑士王不同，archer的战斗经验和杀戮次数远胜于历史上的所有英雄，是专属于凡人的强大，缔造英灵卫宫的灵基，所以，此刻他能够抗命就代表——另一个身分被实现了。

 

作为守护者，优先一切。

 

“他去哪了？”

努力观察着四周，凛不安的忐忑写在脸上，直到她发现assassin也消失了，不——抽丝剥茧，回忆着当时的场景，不是archer先消失的，而是——

 

意识到的凛摀住嘴巴，大喊道：“他为了assassin追踪，所以跑出了我的视线！”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

黑暗中，不到伸手不见五指的地步，月光的指引下，红色弓兵的视线仍然清晰，一步也没落下，跟四处逃窜的暗影相隔着一击就能必杀的距离，以伪螺旋剑的伤害力，只要有足够的准备时间，就能解决对方，但是——

 

“那个鬼东西超级麻烦的，我的武器要是碰到他肯定会弄脏。”

理想范围内，希望能不用宝具就不用，仅仅出自于个人偏好，蓝色的枪兵一边跳跃着，一边回头瞧着眉头皱得更紧的弓兵，勾起戏谑的弧度，调侃道：“我可不认为你放那个小姑娘在原地是好选择。”

 

“真可惜，那么好的master，偏偏遇上你这种servant。”

“......先不说你在这里的原因，能不要随便找我说话吗？”

 

彼此是敌人喔。

当然，是敌人啊。想要用你的头颅当作酒杯，饮下胜利的那一种类型。

不怎么在意，大概是有更讨厌的对象存在，相较之下，archer被划分为稍微能够谈上话的范围，不过，不代表有多少好感就是了。

lancer受master命令监视着柳洞寺的情况，在三方争斗时仅仅是隐匿身影观察，但是现在不一样，想了解的情报恰恰落在对方的担忧上头，所以他维持着自己的速度，跟前一天晚上刚死斗完的人对话。

 

“你知道assassin的真实身分？”

“不知道。”

“saber砍了basaker几条命？”

“没有数。”

“——那个橘发小子的魔力气息不对劲啊，你发现了吧？”

 

闻言，archer果断放弃追逐了assassin，他一脚踩在粗壮的树枝上，提起武器瞪向挑衅成功的lancer，对方耸了耸肩，开玩笑说道：“喔，我还以为要说到小姑娘的事你才会打算动手。”

 

“你知道什么？说出来。”

“我什么都不知道啊。稍微猜猜看罢了。”

没必要撒谎，但是枪兵的直觉如同他的枪技一样，命中率高超。

 

足以为此得意，尤其是建立在对方虎视眈眈的凝望下，更显兴奋。

然而，谁都来不及动手，因为之所以会在追杀assassin的路途上停下来，还有另一个理由——找不到踪迹，那种servant向来擅长隐藏自己。

 

不过，这一次，弓兵与枪兵瞪大眼，被更加可怕的怪物吸引住目光。

盯着前方巨大的黑色沼泽，血红为边的黑影如带状收缩，不断拍打着，膨胀起来又消退下去，不该擅自臆测的，可是，英灵的本能告诉自己，千万不要缠上那扭曲又无法挣脱的枷锁，会被整个吞下去，鲸吞蚕食之后，连残骸都不剩。

 

 

“喂，那个到底是——”

lancer正要开口问，突然，黑影伸出自己的触手猛然朝两人袭来！


	14. 14

浓雾掩去，一片暗红，每一步都像踩空。

黑影的攻击零散又不规律，如同一朵捕食昆虫的巨大花朵，随着冰冷凝聚的魔力绽放，游淌在空气的裂缝中，没有错，是抽离了空间却依循着现实所生的东西，archer狼狈躲过伸向自己的触手，带状物一碰到英灵身躯，立刻利如刀刃，划过腰间的圣布骸，血染上血，心脏狠狠跳动，他很没有这般感觉了。

——死到临头、完全逃不掉的预感。

 

要说原因的话......

lancer跳到另一端的树顶，皱起眉，凝望着伤口逐渐扩大的弓兵。

长枪一舞，划破了黑影的交缠，血色的瞳孔在月光下缩小，如同瞄准好目标一击必杀的狩猎者，面对棘手的状况，枪兵难得沉下声问：“喂，那是什么？”

 

闻言，archer不甚在意，他强打着精神站起来，拉起弓瞄准了黑影的反方向。

从背椎发出错位的排斥感，随意弹弄着神经，脑袋发热，思绪快融化的同时，耳边的嘈杂没有如愿停下来。

 

“回答我，那是什么东西？混账。”

吵死了，不会自己看？

连一个目光都懒得给，对方不知情的表现完全在预料之中，但是，他没有余力应付了，要是不集中精力，恐怕谁也活不过今晚。

 

“我再问一次，archer，那是什么？”

这一次，追加了致命的威胁，lancer瞇起眼睛，嘴角往下弯，“你再不回答，我就直接瞄准你，被那东西拖下去，肯定会不得好死吧？”

 

——真可惜，不得好死之类的经验，早就多到数不清了。

下意识想要嗤笑出声，却发现自己绷紧的弦在颤抖，瞄不准，衡量之下，archer不着痕迹叹了口气，搭理了一直被自己无视的人，不容置否问：“没有人说过你真的很讨人厌？”

 

“哈，欠扁的是你这家伙，快点把知道的说出来！”

接着，lancer盘起腿，直接坐下来了，彷佛笃定下一波攻击后，自己的所在处不会遭殃，惬意地用枪隔空对着弓兵指指划划，“嗯......仔细看一看，你身材不错嘛，跟我差不多。”

 

你到底是想要夸人，还是赞美自己？

没说坏话，但是莫名感到烦躁，即使不解对方转换话题的原因，archer不打算开口问，他平铺直述地说：“那是魔力伴随着恶意聚集起来的产物，估计跟圣杯的启动有关，吸收的方式既然会针对英灵，就代表——”

 

“紧身衣啊，果然什么部位都躲不过，不过看在你没有特别污染眼球的地方还行。”

摸着下巴，在当事人面前评头论足，lancer的表情非常纠结，绞尽脑汁还是想不到对方的优点，艰难开口：“是因为屁股吗？还是胸？可是，我不觉得会是那种地方决胜负，又不是女的，果然还是要看实力吧？”

 

“再说一句话，我就算逃不掉这里也要拉你下水。”

“啧，别打乱老子的思路，刚刚好不容易有点感觉了。”

 

什么感觉？任何感觉都不要有！

鸡皮疙瘩窜上archer扳起的面容，吞了口水，喉结来回滑动，不是自我意识过甚，但是对面那个家伙的眼神真的就盯着不放，lancer的目光不含杀意，但是比之前更可怕。

 

“你明明比我弱啊，archer。”

谢天谢地，终于讲出一句人话了，不对——谁比你这没节操的男人弱？

 

瞪视着全然无觉、已经踩了好几个地雷的枪兵，archer缓缓握紧拳。

当然，一语不发的现况，无法让人查觉到自己心中的波涛汹涌，然而，对方冷不防一句话打破了最后的底线，“不是我的错觉，那个黑影会捕抓英灵，但是从起初就——很明显在针对你啊。”

 

虽然往各方面推测，你没有强到那种地步就是了。

強到——需要被针对的地步。

枪兵的眼神清楚传达出讯息，他要的解释从来不是表面上如此简单。

 

换另一个角度猜，“难道是你家master给的魔力比较好吃？”

不过，作为魔力储存的容器来说，弓兵能运用量真的不算大，反而是依赖用时间磨练出来的战斗经验和不断投影出近似于宝具程度的武器，和对方整整战斗过一晚的lancer，最初的印象是擅长近战的另类archer，现在不得不改观了。

 

“archer你这家伙，让人头痛的地方就在于——作弊了吧？”

“哼，作弊的难道不是你那边的人吗？”

闻言，lancer低低咋舌，怒气狂张，全身四周的空气一震，枪兵的视线掠过弓兵，转瞬之间，十八支匕首从黑暗中猛然袭来，防者连枪都不举，因为避矢加护的关系，不到一秒，assassin先前苦心设下的陷阱作废了。

 

一小片金属弹落在lancer胸口上。

乌鸦凄离的叫声不断，一扭头，暗影深藏在破碎的斗篷下，白色骨骸的面具在月光下清晰。

 

“原来那家伙没吓得溜走？”居然还想暗中袭击人？  
因為暗杀者的职阶限制，这么做最便捷  
但是考虑到两个上三阶都在场，自不量力的成分太多了，反而让人不屑於這一点小聪明，黏腻的视线一旦对上就永远消不去，lancer厌恶地瞥过头，沉默了一会，然后说：“你知道的还真不少。”

 

——自己的底细被摸得一干二净的感真差。

 

“比我预料的还要快承认呢，lancer。”

分析着先前卫宫士郎提供的情报，还是有点用的，可archer不想感谢对方，他往上跳躲过了黑影逐渐摆停的接触，再看看毫发无伤的枪兵，漫不经心问道：“要是给你足够的报酬，离开言峰也不是难事吧？”

 

“你有病吗？servant和master解除契约，可是会直接消失的。”

作为枪兵，单独行动的能力没有弓兵高，以lancer自身的实力强撑，只有半天而已，还不能加上战斗带来的负荷，简直是得不偿失。

对于圣杯没有兴趣，但是淋漓痛快打一场是从生前就没能完成的愿望，如今也是，所谓的战争从不是什么神圣的代名词，充满了猜忌与险恶，还有前任master无端......不去想那种事，枪兵比别人都还要早被召唤出来，豁达不是假的，但是——

 

“开个玩笑，非必要的话，我可不想让出自己的master。”

“等等，你到底在说什么——”

一支箭矢擦过自己的脸颊，不可能！  
不可置信看着突破自己与生俱来防御的家伙，lancer的卢恩耳环落了一角，archer继续瞄准，“虽然以这招对付你，可能有点失礼。不过，能死在自己养父的绝招下，应该感到欣慰无比吧？”

 

“——凯尔特的光之子，库丘林。”

什么时候发现的？从哪里曝露的？

lancer睁大眼，思绪陷入风暴，明明没有使用过宝具，也没颂唱过十八道符文，线索不可能足够锁定自己的身分，环绕四周，凛冽的风压从四面八方而来，往对方高举胸前的弓来看，架在上头的武器赫成螺旋状，那、那是——Caladbolg？

 

怎么可能？  
那是独一无二的宝具，能彻底复制过来，威力也不可能——

 

“啊，被我改良得比原版还强了。”你自己受一箭就明白了。

勾起讽刺的笑容，抓住对方楞神的瞬间，再趁机发动攻击，虽属卑鄙，但是archer明白，今晚要是黑影没有连同躯壳夺取一个英灵的魔力，那......巨大的黑暗沼泽将会蔓延到不远处的小镇，到时候，死的就是真正的活人了。

 

“该死，你到底是什么英灵？”不可能、不应该存在你这样的家伙！

违和感充斥着理智，lancer勉强从武器自爆的瞬间下压身体，高空坠落的同时，用长枪往树干的枯枝一插，停止了滑动，瞪着archer居高临下的神态，“无论如何，你死定了。”

 

因为对方看破真名了，所以枪兵周围的防御被破解。  
但是这么便宜的机会，不会有第二次。

在斜滑的平面蹲下一跃，lancer朝archer猛然暴冲，不到一秒，长枪与黑白双刃对峙，发出铿锵的金属撞击声，随之战斗的温度越高，周围刚要沉睡的黑影跟着活络起来。

 

“现在停手还来的及，你不是真的想和我一起死在这里吧？”

“老子会一枪把你捅对穿，然后在把你丢下去给它吃！”

嘴上的决战之意展露无疑，当双方的武器再一次碰撞，lancer举枪往鲜红的前方一冲，刺进血肉的实感让他勾起嘴角，随即加大力道，archer本来就受了伤，刚刚发出的大招耗尽了魔力，投影做出的刀刃也比不过真正的顶级宝具，逐渐在拉扯中破裂，嘴角渗出血珠，冷笑却肆意流淌而出。

 

急速加近的气息散开，上一次震荡出的魔力引发了黑影来袭，两个人纷纷往不同侧跳开。

 

抹去嘴上的血，弓兵喘着气说：“你......不会不明白的，现在只有停战才不会两败俱伤。”

 

“你刚刚的攻击可不是这个意思。”

lancer驳斥，猩红的眼瞳准备印上弓兵临死前最凄惨的模样，“让我彻底搞清楚你这家伙，怎么样？说出真相，让你死得轻松一点。”

嘴上这么说着，残杀对方的速度却一点也没有减少，靠着顺势的压迫，追逐的身影跨过森林，把弓兵逼上了毫无逃拖方法的山壁，一把扯住领子，枪刺进对方重迭的掌心吊起来，“想来想都想不通，你的情报调查太清楚了。”

 

不只是自己的master，真名和弱点，甚至是那道黑影的本体——似乎跟眼前的弓兵有莫大的关系。

——到底在企图隐瞒什么？

 

红色的，新鲜的甜腻，还有逐渐干涸的腥味。

出现在archer满是伤痕的身体上，他的喉咙被lancer捏住，逐渐收紧，眼看就要截断呼吸——

 

就在这时，黑影突然出现，从森林的另一端如墨水渗入地底，扩散而出的浓浓不祥，攀附着长条的触手浸湿了视野，和有影子的东西通通重迭在一起，感觉到不对劲，lancer转头一看，瞬间被勒住了，不是脖子——是弹跳后颤动的心脏！

 

“啊......嘶啊啊——！”

被抓住了，连同冠状动脉。

彻底割除了其他连接，如同令一面镜子，从里倒映出一颗一模一样的心脏，致命的弱点在对方手中任意摆弄，和黑影一起行动的是assassin，lancer回想道，难道之前的陷阱是佯攻？

为的是在自己身上留下痕迹，藉此来引发宝具？

 

“也是......在杀死我的瞬间，你本身是没有反击余地的。”

禁锢的手松开了，弓兵狼狈挣扎着，拔出长枪，任身体滑落在地，双手的空孔血流不断，遍体麟伤维持不住平衡，往前走都不免踉跄几步，可他还是行动了。

 

将lancer僵硬失温的躯壳，往山崖下一推，落入黑影之中。

红色游走在四周，吞噬着黑暗，男人呆愣的侧脸逐间淹没在漩涡中。

 

“至少明晚之前，冬木不会有事了。”叹息道。

无冤无仇，但彼此本来就是必须斗得你我活的存在。

 

archer扶着山壁，沿着自己凝固在墙上的血迹坐下来，隔着一口沟壑，黑影依旧虎视眈眈往自己这里移动，死亡将近，试一试灵体化可以实行，可他现在必须好好观察一下这个未知的对手。

 

躲得开，躲不过也得活下去。

还不能够死，不能够。逐渐溃散的意识在警告自己。

 

隐约推论了黑影出生的原因，是圣杯开的洞口。

可是，关于媒介的部分，应该是同样能够储存魔力的生物才对，正如艾因兹贝伦将小圣杯做成人型，这个出乎意料导致的恶果，其根本原因，绝对源自于十年前未被回收的圣杯碎片，目前——是埋在哪个人身上？

 

“那个黑影会捕抓英灵，但是从起初就——很明显在针对你啊。”

想起来了，真是敏锐到可怕的观察力，那个枪兵。

 

“果然，即使泯灭了本能，只为了进食在行动，还是会急迫渴求来自同源的魔力。”

——也就是他自己。

archer不屑笑了，同时扯痛渗血的伤口，望向天空，喃喃自语道：“可是，谁也没想到——”

 

“受了这点伤，却还是死不掉。”

因为本身就是扭曲的英灵，对上扭曲意识体的黑影，能够承担的伤害更多。

 

变成如此丑陋不堪的模样，超出意料许多，这样下去，连自己想要保护的人都会亲手毁掉。

真的有觉悟吗？  
那个臭小鬼，不要让我失望啊。

 

archer握紧拳，他强迫双脚站起来，告诫着自己必须出奇不备，果断说出口：“不行，得找个机会，回去解决掉那个家伙。不然——”

 

“不然你的牺牲就没有意义了。”

恍然之间，一道声音悠悠从前方传来，archer倏忽抬起头，来不及反应，重压从背部猛然降下，无法躲开，僵硬的肢体如风化后被一一剥离水分的砾石，凝望着粉色长发女人的眼睛，瞳孔为灰色的四方形。

 

再怎么使劲都动弹不得，他眼睁睁见对方举起短剑。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

手上一痛，所以低下头察看。

左手上的咒令逐渐消失，男人面无表情，甚至从嘴角微微上扬的弧度可以察觉出来，他其实是乐见其成的，坐在教堂另一端的人却不这么想。

 

“那个杂种死了？”

“没错。”神父回道。

 

言峰绮礼看见对方闻言后冷哼一声，挑眉望向自己，如蛇瞳般金色、绕转着震慑人的魔力，十年前初见也是如此。

 

“被那恶心的东西杀了，真是耻辱。”

一一这不是早就能预料到的发展吗？

 

当然，言峰不会反驳，圣杯的倒数计时开始了。

等待不失为最美好的时刻，他衷心期望着末日降临。


End file.
